Alone in the Dark
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (Collab with Strawberry4life) Dan finds an old Ouija board, he brings it home just so he and Phil can test it out. When something goes wrong, and Phil starts exhibiting some strange behavior. Slowly, it starts getting harder to determine just whats real, and what isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! Surprise, you guys are probably like um didn't you already do something like this with Smosh? Yes, yes I did..but, this story is special, because it is a collab between myself and my friend and fellow fanfic author Strawberry4life. She will write evens, and I will write odds, and this is one of the collabs we are doing. So yeah, enjoy xd**

* * *

><p>"Drop it Annabelle." Said the shaggy haired boy, as the girl next to him held the black plastic bag over the bridge. She looked at the boy and met his gaze, the two thirteen year olds stood there in the dark of night. Shivering from the cold, and snow that was coming down on them as the water below churned and flowed along. He nodded, as did she before looking at the bag. She let go and both siblings watched as the bag fell with a resounding splash.<p>

"Is it over?" She asked.

"Yeah, its over." He replied, she sighed in relief.

"Hey!" They heard someone call, and immediately the children ran. Dan, went over, and sighed wondering just what it was they thew over the bridge. He turned and saw, that the bag had washed up ashore and immediately the youtuber went to go see what it was. He knelt down to inspect the now incredibly wet plastic bag. It was black, and it felt like there was something hard in it. He opened the bag, and saw a Ouija board. He'd heard of them, and he'd seen pictures on Tumblr or due to the movie but he'd never actually held one before. It felt heavy, and there was...something off. He sighed, and shook his head..maybe he was just being silly. After all, it wasn't like anything would really happen.

After walking along the Thames some more, he headed back to the flat and set it down on the table. Phil entered the lounge with dinner, having finished eating his own some time ago.

" Hey,...where did you get that?" Asked Phil curiously.

"I saw some kids throw it off of the bridge." Said Dan, Phil sat down and picked it up. It felt slightly heavy, even if it was just a board.

"So, you picked it up?" Said Phil turning to his boyfriend who smiled at him, yeah ok it may have been odd that he'd picked up something that someone threw away. But really, the board was in good condition, and it wasn't like it could really do them harm. Phil set it back down, and reached into the bag for the planchette that came with it. Dan took it, and set it on the board. He turned to Phil, and smiled softly.

"I think we should play it." Said Dan, immediately Phil looked at Dan curiously.

" Really?"

"Yeah, I mean nothing is going to happen really." Said Dan, though Phil looked at his boyfriend very unsure.

"Dan I don't know, I mean my grandma always told me that this stuff is really dangerous, people can get really hurt. Not to mention the fact, that you want to play it now, but later when its time to sleep you're not going to be able to." Said Phil, Dan scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes in response.

" No I-" He stopped, when Phil gave him a small look. "Ok you may have a point, but I promise that I won't freak out...too bad."

"Why do you want to play anyway?" Asked Phil.

"Because I am naturally curious...haven't you ever wanted to try it out?" Asked Dan, Phil sighed in response.

"Fine, but you're the one who has to turn the lights off when we go to sleep." Said Phil getting a notepad and pencils, Dan nodded as he and Phil placed their hands on the planchette. Dan cleared his throat.

"Is there anyone there, who wants to speak to us?" Asked Dan, when the planchette began moving spelling 'm-e'

Immediately both youtubers tensed up slightly, they looked at each other and turned to the board which began moving again.

'H-e-l-l-o-d-a-n-a-n-d-p-h-i-l'

"Ok, I changed my mind, I don't want to do this anymore." Said Dan, when he went to remove his hands from the planchette, but found that he couldn't move them. Phil immediately tried to do the same, when the planchette kept on saying the exact same thing over and over. His blue eyes widened, as he saw a dark shadow standing there and he couldn't move..he couldn't speak...he couldn't even breathe due to this strange dark smoke. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the lights flickered on and off. Dan tried to release his hands so that he could help Phil, but he was literally stuck there.

"Phil!" Cried out Dan, as Phil fell to the floor convulsing and trembling. The lights went out, and everything went black.

Phil gasped and woke up on the couch, he looked around as the birds chirped outside and there was a warm duvet over him.

"Hey, morning sleepyhead." Said Dan at the doorway, immediately Phil turned to Dan. The memory of last night fresh in his mind, his blue eys turned to the board..where was it? He and Dan had been using it last night, had he put it away?

" Dan...what happened last night?" He asked curiously.

"I brought this weird Ouija board home and we played it, but then you said your head hurt and dozed off on the couch...are you ok?" Asked Dan in concern, as he sat down and saw how pale Phil's face was. Phil's jaw was left hanging...no..there was no way..then again what had happened did feel like a dream..was it? He placed a hand on his forehead, when Dan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Asked Dan softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! It's strawberry4life here. Yes, I'm aware that this isn't my account as it is redphanqueen's account but as she said, we're doing a collab.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the story overall.**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_

* * *

><p>Phil blinked as he looked at Dan.<p>

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just dazed slightly I guess." Phil said, giving Dan a half smile.

But Dan didn't look at that convinced. "Are you sure Phil?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Dan. Don't worry."

Phil pushed the duvet off him and sat up completely. Dan sat down next to him and placed his hand on Phil's forehead.

"You feel warm slightly." Dan mumbled.

"It's probably nothing Dan. Don't worry, I feel fine." Phil said, trying to convince his boyfriend.

Dan eyed him slightly before standing up. "Okay... want some breakfast? I just made some." Dan said, holding his hand out for Phil.

"Sure, thanks." Phil said, taking his hand.

He stood up with him and they both walked into the kitchen, the events from last night still playing through Phil's mind.

A few hours have passed and Dan and Phil were cuddling on the couch. Dan's head on Phil's chest with Phil's arm wrapped around him.

"This movie sucks." Dan said.

He expected Phil to say something in response or to chuckle but he did neither, and this automatically worried Dan.

Dan sat up and looked at Phil. He noticed Phil was even more pale than normal, even more pale than he was this morning.

He also noticed that Phil didn't react to Dan moving...

He wasn't blinking, or breathing for that matter.

"P-Phil?" Dan asked fearfully.

Phil's head turned toward Dan. Dan's eyes widened when he noticed something different about Phil.

Specifically, his eyes.

His eyes aren't the blue that they normally are...

They're black...

The entirety of his eyes, are black.

"Phil?" Dan whimpered.

Phil's hands made their way to Dan. One around his neck and one overlapping his mouth.

Dan cried out and tried to fight him off.

But he was struggling.

"P-phil." He choked out.

Phil's grip got tighter around his throat and soon enough, Dan was loosing consciousness.

"P-phil." Dan muttered against his hand before loosing consciousness completely...

Dan's eyes fluttered opened hours later. He wasn't in the lounge anymore though, he was in his bedroom.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary. His room looked the exact same as it did when he woke up this morning.

This morning...

Dan looked at his phone. It was a little after 5 pm.

He blinked and looked over to his door.

"Phil?" He whispered.

Dan got up and swallowed, wincing slightly at the pain in his throat.

"What the hell?" He whispered.

He walked over to his mirror and his eyes widened.

There was a hand mark imprinted on his throat.

And that's when it all came back to Dan from this morning.

Dan suddenly felt extremely dizzy. He grabbed his head as he desperately tried to balance himself out from falling.

"What the-" He mumbled.

"Dan?" He heard from his doorway.

Dan looked up and saw Phil.

His eyes weren't black though anymore. They returned to their normal color. Blue.

Phil started to walk towards Dan but Dan stumbled back, trying to get away.

"Dan?" Phil asked confused.

"Stay-stay away." He whimpered.

"Dan?" Phil asked extremely confused and worried now.

Dan stumbled back even more, falling on to his bed. He noticed Phil stopped moving towards him.

Dan's mind started to clear and he looked into the eyes of Phil.

He looked hurt and confused.

"Dan? What's the matter with you?" Phil asked.

"Wh-what?" Dan asked, blinking and looking around the room.

"What's the matter with you?" Phil whispered.

"I-I..." Dan swallowed, the pain in his throat gone.

"What?" Phil asked.

Dan got up quickly and walked over to his mirror.

The marks were gone...

"What the actual fuck?" Dan whispered to himself.

Dan turned around and looked at Phil. His eyebrows were raised, and his arms were crossed, leaning to the side.

"What on earth is wrong with you today Dan? First you sleep all day, next you tell me to stay away, now you're acting even more strange than you were 5 minutes ago. Did you dream about something weird? What happened to you in the last 24 hours?" Phil asked.

"Me? I've been acting strange? Your-your fucking eyes went black Phil! What the fuck is wrong with-"

Realization dawned upon Dan. His brown eyes widened.

"Holy fucking shit." Dan said.

"What?" Phil asked, an eyebrow raised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, I hope you liked the last chapter that Strawberry wrote, which ended up on a cliff hanger and I hope you like this chapter, I also hope you guys appreciate that I wrote this at night in my kitchen where the family computer is and I had to turn the lights off. so yeah, anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It was that board, the..the one I brought back last night, maybe it did work and..and.." Said Dan in a very panic stricken voice. Phil sat down on the bed and gently placed his hands on Dan's cheeks, cupping his face, and he saw the fear in Dan's brown eyes. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Dan, while the younger man hugged Phil tightly and buried his face in his shoulder. Phil sighed, when he recalled the events of last night, maybe...maybe what happened last night hadn't been a dream at all. Or maybe it was, he sighed and told Dan everything that had happened.<p>

Dan nodded and listened, as Phil had told him about his nightmare. the thing was..last night..Phil had been almost in a daze, before saying that his head hurt and that he was going to bed. He'd had no idea of the horrible nightmare Phil had, he sighed and told Phil what had happened and immediately Phil pulled away from Dan and looked at his neck.

" I hurt you?" Said Phil horrified. "I..I'm sorry."

"Phil, it was probably a dream or..or something or maybe I imagined it...I...I don't know." Said Dan with a small sigh. Phil gently brushed some of Dan's fringe from his face, and kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arms around Dan once more to comfort him, honestly all he remembered was waking up, and having a talk with Dan before everything went black. He winced slightly, when he heard something laugh in the back of his mind. They stopped when they heard a small creak from outside, and immediately they looked at the door. Phil stood up and went to go see, but there was nothing in the hallway...he looked through the rooms and found nothing, he sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

He groaned lightly, when a sharp pang hit his head.

_'He deserved it didn't he Phil...that's what he deserves...after all he wanted to play it in the first place, but stopped when it got too scary for him. All Dan does is talk, but when it comes right down to it, he's nothing but a selfish, whiny, little brat. Wouldn't it be lovely to put him in his place?"_ Said a cold voice in his head, Phil shook his head and covered his ears as it laughed. He whimpered, begging for it to leave him alone. He heard someone coming, someone was here to hurt him. He turned around, and he gasped as Dan cried out in pain. His eyes widened, when he saw Dan clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Phil, hurt very clearly in his eyes.

"Dan I...I'm sorry I..I didn't mean to, I just I don't know what came over me." He replied softly. Dan sighed, and he saw fear in Phil's eyes, he went over and wrapped his arms around him in a protective hug.

"Its alright Phil...you were scared." Said Dan softly, before lightly kissing Phil's forehead. "C'mon, why don't you go lay down in the lounge while I make dinner ok?"

"B-but Dan I...I'm scared, could you stay with me?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and helped him up, they went to the lounge, where after a few minutes, Phil was asleep. Dan smiled softly and kissed Phil tenderly before fixing his fringe. Today had been a pretty rough day for the both of them. He got up to go make dinner, when Phil's eyes slowly opened..Phil got up and made his way to the kitchen, he stood there at the doorway staring at Dan. He clenched his hands tightly into fists as laughter played over and over in his mind...from the comments, to the taunts..everything. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Dan, and grimaced in disgust.

His eyes shifted to the knives in the corner, when he felt his head hurt, and he shook his head before blinking wondering how he'd ended up in the kitchen. Dan looked back and smiled softly at Phil.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Teased Dan, when he noticed how Phil looked worried.

"I'm not hungry." Said Phil, before running back to his room. Dan ran after him, and saw Phil curled under his duvet, immediately he went under the covers and wrapped his arms around Phil. Phil sniffed and hugged Dan as if he were his oxygen, he pressed his hear to Dan's chest and sighed in relief as he heard Dan's heartbeat. Dan ran a hand through Phil's hair, and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Its alright love, its alright you're safe. I'm here, I'm here." Whispered Dan. Phil looked up at him, as Dan gently kissed the tip of his nose before wrapping the duvet more around Phil.

"I'm sorry Dan I...I almost killed you." Said Phil, Dan knitted his brow.

"Wait..what?" Said Dan in confusion.

"I..I heard this voice and..and I kept hearing you laugh and..it was like I was in a trance and..I looked at the knives and..and oh my god." Said Phil, feeling horrified and disgusted with himself.

"Phil, listen that wasn't you, you would never hurt me, ever." Said Dan, Phil shook his head and sniffed.

" I strangled you...I...I punched you in the stomach." Said Phil, with a small cry.

"The punch was in self defence, you were scared and we don't know if that first one was a dream or not. Phil, listen..we get mad at each other, all boyfriends do. But we would never hurt each other, and you most certainly, would never lay a hand on me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys! strawberry here, i hope you guys enjoy chapter 4 of 'Alone In The Dark' :)**_

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil layed around for the rest of the night. It wasn't until 3 am came around that Phil's eyes fluttered open.<p>

He looked around, noticing that he was in his bedroom and it was dark. He felt something move next to him.

He averted his eyes to see his sleeping boyfriend wrapped up in his arms, curled into his chest.

Phil smiled. Dan was always a cute sleeper.

He leaned down and kissed his head softly before he carefully unwrapped Dan's arms from his chest and he pulled his away from Dan's back. He gently got up and placed one of his pillows in the spot he was laying in only moments before.

He looked at the sleeping boy on his bed smiling before a sharp pang erupted his thoughts.

_'look at him sleeping Phil. Now would be a good chance to just, swish with the knife across his throat or an attempt of yesterday morning by strangling him and it will be all... over.'_

Phil shook his head as he tried to get rid of the horrid thought from his mind.

"I love him. I would never hurt him." Phil whispered to himself.

He kept in gaze on Dan for another moment before he turned away and started to leave the room.

He quietly walked in the lounge and sat down on the sofa. He placed his head into his hands as he desperately tried to rid the terrible thoughts from his mind.

"What if Dan's right?" Phil whispered to himself.

He lunged forward slightly at the pain in his head, this time it was a bit more violent than the previous ones...

Phil lifted his head up and looked at the photo of him and Dan that was sitting on the bookshelf next to him.

He got up and walked over to it, picking it up with his cold, pale hands.

Phil looked at the photo, his reflection looking back at him.

You could see clearly in the frame that Phil's eyes were no longer blue yet again...

But the black that is taking over his soul...

An evil smirk crept on to his face as he held on to the picture frame tightly, it shattering in his hands.

The sound of shattering glass woke Dan up urgently.

He looked around and noticed almost immediately that Phil wasn't in bed with him.

Dan pulled the duvet back and looked at the open door leading to the hallway.

"Phil?" Dan called out.

Dan got extremely worried when Phil didn't respond back right away.

Dan's eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit. PHIL!" Dan screamed as he ran out of the bedroom and looking around the flat desperately for his boyfriend.

He found him after only a few moments of searching he finally found him in the lounge, just standing there.

"Phil?" Dan asked softly.

Phil's head shot up but he didn't move his body. Instead, he turned his head... 180 degrees.

Dan's eyes widened as terror crept across his face. "P-phil?!" Dan cried.

An evil smirk grew on to Phil's face as he dropped the rest of the shattered picture frame turned his body around whole again so his head was resting properly on his shoulders.

He started to make his way towards Dan. Dan was stumbling back, tears forming in his eyes as he remember the scenarios that unfold in the past 36 hours...

He was going to die... and it was going to be all Dan's fault...

Dan closed his eyes and waited. After a few moments he opened them again to see Phil hunched over, but Dan didn't dare move, despite how much he wanted to.

"P-phil?" Dan cried softly.

Phil lifted his head and looked at Dan. His eyes were blue again...

"D-dan? Ow, what the hell?" Phil asked, looking down at his hands.

His eyes widened when he saw blood on his hands, and a lot of it.

"P-phil?" Dan whimpered.

Phil averted his gaze to his shaking boyfriend that only stood feet away from him.

Dan carefully made his way over to Phil and gently took his bloody hands into his own.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"I-I don't know. All I remember is waking up and coming in here. It wa all fuzzy after that." Phil said.

Dan avoided Phil's gaze but noticed more blood and glass on the ground.

He sighed. "Well, I guess that knocks off how your hands are bloody." Dan said, looking at Phil.

Phil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked back at where Dan was looking moments ago. He looked at the sight, his face horrified.

"Oh my God, Dan... I'm so sorry." Phil said, his voice shaking.

Dan pulled him into a hug. "It's not your fault. You can't control whatever is going on." Dan said.

Phil cried softly into Dan's neck, gripping on to him, ignoring the pain in his hands.

"What are we going to do Dan?" Phil cried.

Dan bit his lips as he carefully thought about what they should do because honestly...

Dan didn't even have a clue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so, here is the next chapter of Alone in the dark which I hope you will like and yeah fair warning this chapter does have a nightmare sequence so, caution.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know." Said Dan softly, because really...he didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around Phil, who clung to Dan and they went back to bed..deciding to get help tomorrow. Even if they had to see a psychiatrist or a priest, it didn't matter as long as they got help. They laid there in bed, staring up at the ceiling when Phil felt an unbearable pain in his chest. He got up, and saw that Dan was asleep once more. He sighed and softly ran a hand through Dan's hair when something creaked. He looked up, and saw the door open just a crack. His blue eyes widened, as there was a creak and the door slowly opened revealing nothing but darkness. Phil swallowed the lump in his throat, and stood up to close it.<p>

He slowly made his way to the door, when he heard someone laugh. He looked in the dark hallway, and saw no one was there when he heard someone else laugh...that person sounded like Cat. He knitted his brow and walked out, down to the hallway when he heard Louise's laugh, the youtuber looked around when he slowly heard more of his friends' laughter. They sounded cold, and frightening as the laughs grew deeper and deeper until they sounded more like growls than anything. His heartbeat accelerated, as the laughs grew louder and louder...and louder. He saw Dan come out from the shadows and look at him.

_" They laugh at you because of him Phil...its because of Dan that no one will ever be able to take you seriously. He's made you out to look like a fool compared to everyone else. Do you know, how much easier your life would've been had you just ignore him Phil?"_ Said a cruel voice, Phil shook his head and covered his ears as he heard the laughter ringing in his ears as the image of Dan went closer. _"He's laughing at you Phil, more than anyone..he doesn't really care about you...kill him Phil...Kill him to take back whats really yours."_

"No!" He exclaimed, before waking up in bed.

"Phil? " Said Dan, Phil turned to Dan who looked at him in worry.

" I'm fine." Said Phil, though it seemed more like he was reassuring himself than Dan. Dan placed a hand on Phil's shoulder and closed his eyes, when he found himself in a dark corridor.

_Dan looked around the dark corridor, when he heard a small child humming before giggling in the darkness. He looked back, and gasped as he saw something in the darkness...it looked human, but at the same time you could tell that it wasn't. That it was something strange..its skin was white and covered in grime and dirt. Its nails caked in dried blood, while its eyes were like slits looking up at him. The hair was black, and long covering most of its face and Dan wanted to leave..he turned and went to run when he saw Phil. Immediately he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Phil. _

_"Phil, Phil we have to get out of here." _

_"I'm staying here though Dan...here..without you, you want to know why? Because I am sick and tired of you...you think I don't remember all those times you were mean to me? 'Oh its just a joke, I'm not that mean to Phil', 'Phil and I are just kidding around'. when really you would hit me and throw things at me and acting so rudely towards me. Why? Because you were too scared of what people would think of you, you're a coward Dan. You always have been and you always will be. Once, I saw the boy who needed a friend, who needed someone there to support him and be there for him. Now, all I see is a selfish, narcissistic asshole, who only cares about himself. Talking to you was the worst idea I'd ever had." Said Phil, Dan was in tears and shaking his head. _

_"No..this isn't you Phil...you'd never say those things...something is making you say this." Said Dan, when he felt something grab him from behind and pin his to a wall. He looked at Phil, and met his blue eyes. _

_" Phil...Phil..snap out of it please..please come-" He was interrupted by something sharp entering his stomach. His eyes widened, when he looked down and saw a knife in his stomach. _

Dan woke up and immediately looked around the room...there was no one there but him and Phil. He sighed, and laid down thinking about the dream...was all of that what Phil really thought? How he really felt? He sniffed, and rubbed his eyes trying to dry his tears..that had been just a dream...an awful dream. He sighed, sniffed when Phil turned to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Whats wrong Bear?" Whispered Phil.

"Nothing..just had a bad dream is all..."Said Dan softly, though Phil could tell that something was definetly wrong. He leaned in and kissed Dan's forehead, cradling Dan's head as he held him.

"What happened?"

"You said you hated me...that you regretted talking to me and...I'm sorry Phil..I'm sorry I hurt you and..and...I know I'm an asshole, and you didn't deserve the way I treated you back then...and..and..you have every right to leave me and-" He was cut off by Phil kissing his lips and wiping away his tears. His blue eyes meeting Dan's brown ones.

" I could never hate you. Yeah, it hurt but..thats all in the past, we were going through a rough patch all couples do. I love you, so much and I would never ever regret meeting you...I love you." Said Phil, Dan sighed in relief..though deep down he had a feeling that Phil was just saying that. The next day, Dan made his way to the kitchen when he hit his head on the cabinet. Making a mental note to tell Phil to close the cupboard doors. He sighed, and after breakfast they headed to the therapist..hoping this would help a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hope you enjoyed redphan's last chapter. I'm going to be writing Phil's therapy and she's going to be writing Dan's therapy :)._**

_**Enjoy chapter 6 :)**_

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil walked through the doors of the therapists office. They walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a woman who seemed to be in her early 40s. She smiled at them.<p>

"Hello. Are you here to see Dr. Mitch?" She asked sweetly.

The two men smiled at her. "Yes. We have a 10:30 appointment with him." Dan said.

She turned to the computer next to her and typed something into it. "Phil Lester?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me. Dan's should be after mine at 11:30." Phil said.

She typed something else into the computer. "Ahh, yes. Dan Howell. Appointment at 11:30. Please have a seat right there. He should be out with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you." They both said.

Both men took a seat. Not before long did a man around the age of 50, black hair with some grey and dark brown eyes came out from one of the rooms. He looked tall, maybe around 6'2 and he had a beard. He was holding a clip board in his hands.

"Phil Lester?" He asked.

Phil stood up and walked over to him. "I'm Phil Lester." He said.

Dr. Mitch stuck out his hand for Phil, Phil taking it and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lester. Please, step into my office." He said, moving to the side to show Phil his office.

Phil looked back at Dan who smiled softly at him. "It'll be fine." Dan mouthed.

Phil smiled gratefully at Dan before turning his head around again, following Dr. Mitch into his office.

Dr. Mitch followed Phil, shutting the door to the office behind him.

"Please, have a seat." He said, placing the clip board down on his desk.

Phil sat down and waited for Dr. Mitch to speak.

"So what brings you to me today, Mr. Lester?" He asked, sitting in his office chair that is across from Phil.

Phil cleared his throat slightly before speaking.

"Some... strange things have been happening and I don't know what it is..." Phil started.

"Can your define strange for me please?" He asked, writing something down.

"Strange as in, say I was sitting on the couch in my lounge, the next moment I'm in the kitchen. But it's strange because I don't know how I got there in the first place. It's as if there's something... possessing me."

Dr. Mitch lifted his head and looked at Phil for a long moment. "When did this all begin?"

"A few days ago. The day Dan brought home the Ouija board..." Phil trailed off.

"Ouija board? As in, the one that connects to spirits?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah..."

"Did you use the board?" He asked, slight urgency in his voice.

Phil nodded again. "Yeah we did. I didn't want to but Dan convinced me. That next morning, I remember waking up on the couch. No memory of anything really after we used the board that night."

"What other occurrences have happened that you would be in a situation, doze off, and come back completely unaware of what happened?"

"The first was that night. I blacked out and woke up the next morning in the lounge. The next one was that day. I was hanging out with Dan when everything went black. When I came to, Dan wasn't there anymore but I was still in the lounge. It wasn't until later we both realized I... I almost strangled him..." Phil said that last part quietly.

Dr. Mitch remained quiet as Phil continued on.

"It was still in the same hour where a dozed off and when I came to, Dan was crippled over in pain. Apparently, I punched him in the stomach... That same night, around 3am, I remember waking up and making my way into my lounge. Soon after, it happened again, but this time when I came to, a picture frame was shattered, my hands were bloody, and Dan stood there, absolutely horrified and scared. It hurts me so much to see him that way, especially because of me." Phil said, tearfully.

"What I noticed about all of them though, was this sharp pang of pain that would shoot through my head." Phil said

"Did this happen every time?" Dr. Mitch asked.

Phil nodded tearfully. "It did. Every single time. And I would hear these... voices I the back of my head. Deep, dark, demonic voices that would say... the most awful things." Phil shuttered at the thought.

"What would they say?" He asked, writing more things down.

"How Dan deserved it and how I could just... just kill him while he sleeps. It's terrible to know that those thoughts are running through my mind."

"You're not controlling the thoughts though, are you?"

"Of course not. I love Dan more than I love myself."

Dr. Mitch wrote nore things down before he looked back at Phil.

"I think it's time I spoke to Mr. Howell."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So,sorry its kind of late I woke up at noon, here is the latest chapter of Alone in the dark, and my fabulous co author Strawberry and I have been discussing a few...surprises for the story, which I hope you'll love. So without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Dan looked up as Phil exited the office, immediately he went over and hugged him.<p>

"Hey, how did it go?" Asked Dan curiously.

" I'm not sure, I guess he's going to tell us after you're done." Said Phil, Dan nodded when Dr. Mitch called him in. He kissed Phil and smiled at him before heading into the office and sitting in front of the therapist.

"Mr. Howell, I am Dr. Mitch, pleased to meet you...I have a few questions. Especially regarding your relationship with Mr. Lester." Said The therapist, before taking out his pen and immediately Dan knitted his brow wondering what this was about.

"Now Mr. Howell, how would you describe your relationship with each other?" He asked.

"We have a strong relationship, I never had a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life and...then I found Phil. He's really sweet and caring, and he says random things that range from serious to silly and he's creative, he's...amazing really. We can talk about anything, and we have so many things in common like our taste in music, books, anime, we love each other, and support each other in everything we do." Said Dan with a small smile, the therapist noticed when he saw a small spot on Dan's head.

"Where did you get that?" He asked motioning to it.

"Wh- oh, I hit myself on the cupboard door. Phil tends to leave those open, even though I tell him not to. " Said Dan, Dr. Mitch nodded, and wrote a few more things down before clearing his throat.

"Now Mr. Howell, about these incidents pertaining to the 'Ouija Board' have you been experiencing anything?"

Dan bit his lip and looked down, fiddling with his thumbs and wondering if he should tell him or not. He sighed, and rubbed his temples whilst looking at the ground.

"I was walking along the Thames, when I saw these kids dump something off of the bridge, it washed up and..it was the board in the bag, I took it home and Phil and I played it. The next day things got weirder..I had this dream..or at least I think it was a dream, where Phil and I were talking and he...strangled me. B-but its like he wasn't himself..and last night...I had another dream." Dan stopped and bit his lips when Dr. Mitch placed a comforting hand on Dan's knee that reminded him of his grandfather.

"Phil and I went through a..cold period in our relationship, where we distanced ourselves from each other...sometimes there were even fights, but no one really knew that. We've patched things up but...my dream last night. I went to the lounge and I saw..I saw this thing..it looked like something that was trying to look human, but couldn't get it right. Then I saw Phil and, well...he pretty much called me out on everything that happened...I deserved it though. Honestly, I don't deserve Phil...not after that...I've hurt him too much." Said Dan softly, Dr. Mitch nodded and knitted his brow.

"I see, now Mr. Howell during these fights were there any...physical retaliations, did you or Phil ever lay a hand on each other?" He asked.

"Of course not, we shouted but the fights never escalated that badly and we always made up. It wasn't like we were always fighting either, but once in a while we got angry with each other...see at the time, I was unsure of us..being open with our relationship, and I wanted to wait while he wanted to come out and...well...it just put a small strain on our relationship. We've resolved everything now, and we don't fight anymore...sure we playfully hit each other, but we never actually try to hurt each other." Said Dan...before stopping.

"Wait..you think..."

" I think that will be all Mr. Howell, why don't you wait outside with Mr. Lester whilst I go over my notes." Said Dr. Mitch, Dan's eyes widened, when hr realized what the doctor most likely thought. Once again, he'd messed something up.

"No wait, please I know what it sounds like but its not what you think, Phil and I love each other more than anything. Sure we had our ups and downs every relationship does, and I know he'd never do anything to hurt me and I'd never hurt him. Please, whats been going on has been because of the board...we don't know if its happening or...or what..but please, its not what you think." Said Dan pleadingly, before exiting the office. He sighed, and sat next to Phil.

"What happened Bear?" Asked Phil, as Dan sat next to him.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Said Dan, Phil held his hand and nodded. Dan sighed and told him everything.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I hope you had an amazing Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas well, I hope you enjoyed your holidays :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>Phil looked at Dan before nodding his head. "Of course I won't get mad... What happened?"<p>

Dan bit his lip before talking again. "I guess they way I explained what was going on, I think Dr. Mitch took it the wrong way." Dan started.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean he took it the wrong way? What did you say?" Phil asked.

"He thinks that I was abusive towards you in the past." Dan said quietly.

Phil's eyes widened. "What?" He asked shocked.

"And now he thinks you're abusive towards me." Dan added quietly.

Phil looked at Dan, shocked. "Did, did you tell him that's not true? That's not what's going on at all means." Phil said.

"I tried to rephrase it by explaining that's not what I meant by it but... I don't know if he believes me."

"What kind of things did you say?" Phil asked.

"I said things like how we fight every once in a while but never to the point of actually laying our hands in each other. I mentioned that we went through a tough time in our relationship but also that most couples do and we would always make up in the end. But when I tried to explain what I meant, he didn't want to hear it." Dan said sadly.

Phil frowned and took Dan's hands. "I'm not mad bear. It's not your fault he didn't listen correctly."

Dan sighed and entwined their hands together. "It's just, as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I already managed to screw this up."

"Dan, you didn't screw anything up." Phil said.

"But I did Phil. He thinks I was abusive and he thinks you are now." Dan cried softly.

Phil sighed softly and kissed Dan's head. "It will be fine Dan. I promise."

Dan didn't say anything. He just sat there and waited for Dr. Mitch to come back out...

After an agonizing 10 minutes of silence, he came out of his office.

"You two can come back into the office now." He said, holding the door open for them.

Dan and Phil stood up and quietly made their way into Dr. Mitch's office. They both took a seat as Dr. Mitch took a seat across from them.

"Now, I went over my notes." He started.

Dan and Phil sat their, Dan more anxious than Phil.

"And I thought of two reasons on why these things are happening." He continued. "One, you're in an abusive-" Both Dan and Phil cut him off.

"We're not." They said.

Dr. Mitch raised his eyebrow. "Okay... Reason two, it has something to do with that Ouija Board." He said.

Dan and Phil looked at each other. "It makes sense." Phil whispered.

"Mr. Howell, why did you bring that board home?" He asked.

Dan looked down and shrugged. "Honestly, I've always wanted to try it out, but now I know how much of a stupid idea it was."

"It was because now, something is going on and honestly, I don't know what to do about it. I'm a therapist, not a miracle worker." He said.

Dan nodded sadly and looked at Phil ashamed of how stupid he was.

Phil reached over and took Dan's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Can't, can't we reach out to a church or priest or something?" Phil asked.

"You can try that but honestly, you don't know how powerful these things are. I mean, look at what it's done so far." He pointed out.

Dan's head hung down, a few tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. He was right.

Phil sighed and looked at Dan. His head was still hanging low. He squeezed his hand.

"I think that's all for today Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester." He said, standing up.

"Thank you." Phil mumbled, pulling Dan up with him.

"Yeah, thanks." Dan mumbled as well.

Dan and Phil turned towards the door and started to walk out, their hands till locked together.

They left the building and hopped into a cab. Neither one spoke the entire ride home...

When they arrived home, Dan got out first and headed up the stairs to their apartment, unlocking it and heading in, not even bothering to wait for Phil.

Phil was up in the apartment only moments after Dan walked in.

"Dan?" He called out.

He started to walk around, looking for him.

He first tried his bedroom, but he didn't find him there. Next, he looked in the kitchen, again Dan isn't anywhere to be found.

Phil checked his own room because sometimes Dan liked to lay in his bed. Phil didn't see him there either.

"One place to look then." Phil mumbled.

Phil made his way down the hallway and into the lounge. Sure enough, there Dan was... with the Ouija Board.

"Dan, what are you doing with that?" Phil asked, slightly scared.

Dan remained quiet.

"Dan?" Phil asked.

"I'm getting rid of it." Dan mumbled loud enough for Phil to hear.

His eyes widened. "Dan, I want nothing more than to get rid of that thing too but it's dangerous."

"Even more reason to get rid of it Phil. I'm tired of it playing with us. I want to be done with it." He said, standing up with the Ouija Board.

"But, but what if we need it to get rid of whatever's going on?"

Dan stopped and looked at Phil. He didn't say anything though.

"Dan?" Phil asked again


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, sorry this chapter is coming in kind of late, but here it is! hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Dan looked on at the board, a burning smell hit his nostrils and everything in the room began to spin. His eyes widened, when he heard a chuckle he hadn't heard in years, he shook his head and gasped as a dark shadow loomed over him. He dropped the board and slowly backed up against the wall, as the shadow came ever closer and closer. Phil knitted his brow, as Dan backed up against the wall looking scared even though he was staring at nothing..or at least Phil thought it was nothing.<p>

"Phil...Phil..he's coming for me...Phil make him go away! Phil!Phil please!" Cried out Dan, with so much fear in his eyes. Phil slowly stepped forward, as he saw Dan's eyes turn red as if he were about to cry. Dan looked at the figure before him, and felt his heartbeat increase. Not to mention the smell was intensifiying and he felt like he was going to throw up his lungs. He tried to run, tried to flee but there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes, and wondered why Phil wasn't doing anything. Phil's eyes widened, when he saw something lift Dan up.

"Dan!" He cried out, as he ran over to help him when something tossed him back into the wall. He groaned, and felt everything go black. The thing let Dan go and immediately, he ran over to Phil, he tried to catch his breath, as he dialed 999 for help. He sniffed and held Phil's hand in his, checking for a pulse and was greatful that he still had one. Phil groaned, as there was nothing but darkness surrounding him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was now in the hospital. Dan sighed in relief and immediately hugged him tightly.

" Oh Phil, I'm so glad you're ok" Said Dan, Phil hugged Dan tightly recalling the events back at the flat.

"Dan, I think we need help from someone else." Said Phil, Dan nodded and once Phil was out the headed to a nearby church. It was one of those large cathedral types, with stained glass and mahogany pews. There were a few people praying, and some were talking to the priest who was standing at the altar, in his black robes. Dan looked to Phil, who was flinching at the sight of the cross and who seemed to be repulsed at the sight of holy water. Curious, he took some holy water and lightly dabbed some on Phil's arm. Immediately Phil recoiled, as if he'd been burned.

Dan's eyes widened, when Phil turned to him in confusion.

"What was that? What did you put on me?" Asked Phil curiously.

" Holy water." Said Dan, and immediately Phil froze...holy water wasn't supposed to burn. He swallowed a lump in his throat and he knew that, they had to seek help right away. They immediately went up to the priest, who smiled at them.

" Hello may I help you?" He asked kindly.

"Please father, my boyfriend and I need help." Said Dan, the preiest placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My son, there is nothing wrong about loving whom you love, though others may suggest otherwise and tell you you need to cleanse yourselves, God loves all of his creations and all are welcome in his house equally." Said the priest, Dan shook is head.

" No its not, father listen we found a Ouija Board." Said Dan and immediately, the priest's face turned a ghostly shade of white. He turned to Phil, before looking back at Dan.

"Follow me." Said the priest, as Dan and Phil immediately followed him into his office, where the priest sat down infront of them. Dan noticed though how Phil shifted uncomfortably in the presence of the large cross.

"The ouija board is more than just a game, it is a medium between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. People use it to speak to those who are long gone, unfortunately as often happens when one tries to communicate with the spiritual realm. One can never be sure just who will answer back. Most ofen times, they unknowingly invite a demonic presence into their home. " Said The priest, immediately Dan and Phil met each others' gazes.

" You mean a real demon?" Asked Phil.

"Yes, a demon is a parasitic entity that latches onto a soul and takes over their body until all that is left is them. The original soul having been cast out."


	10. Chapter 10

_**hey guys! sorry for the late update. I went ice skating with some friends for a few hours earlier today and I actually ended up hurting my knee... I knew it would happen considering how accident prone I can be... yeah, my knee is throbbing.**_

_**BUT it's my turn to update and since redphan did yesterday, it's my day.**_

_**hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**_

_**A/N the girl that is explained in this chapter is actually based on a true story that redphan emailed me only a few weeks ago... yeah, I had the chills for the longest time...**_

_**A/A/N also i'm sorry if I happened to get anything wrong or use the wrong type of words for some of what I type. Again, i'm going off of what redphan told me in the email.**_

_**If you want to look up all this on your own, go to en. wiki/Anneliese_Michel**_

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil looked at each other, the look of fear wept across their features. They both swallowed hard.<p>

"What should we do then Father?" Dan asked, fear evident in his brown eyes.

He sighed and looked at the two young men in front of him, desperate for answers. "I'm going to tell you about a girl who experienced a Catholic exorcism." He stated. "Please, come and take a seat, boys."

Dan and Phil sat down on one of the many benches in the church. The priest sat down with them and began the story as Dan and Phil listneed intenetly.

"Her name was Anneliese Michel. She was a German woman who underwent as I said before, a Catholic exorcism in 1975. However, she died only that next year, due to lack of medical caring. It attracted my attention because of the Catholic Church's strange decision to perform the 400-year-old ritual of exorcisms. It was unusual because the ritual hasn't been seen since the 18th Century." He started.

Dan and Phil kept listening, the fear just creeping closer and closer in their minds as they think of the poor girl that suffered.

"When she was only sixteen years old, she experienced an epileptic seizure and was diagnosed with termperal lobe epiliepsy. They were certain she fell into depression and was treated at a psychiatric hospital. By the time she was twenty though, she began to hear voices in her head. Her condition worsened and she became suicidal. Her and her family were certain she was possessed. " He finished.

Dan and Phil were flabbergasted. "Oh my goodness." Phil whispered.

"How did they solve the possession?" Dan asked.

"As I said, they performed an exorcism for many months in secret, but she died soon after."

Dan and Phil's faces fell.

"But, but we don't want to die." Dan whimpered slightly.

The priest looked at the two men. "It may not come to that." He said.

"But she died... If the only way to get rid of a demonic spirit is exorcism..." Dan trailed off.

"It doesn't necessarily mean you would die though. Not all exorcisms end in death if you're careful about it." He said.

"So I'm not going to die?" Dan asked hopefully.

"I honestly don't know. There's a chance you won't but there's an even bigger chance you will... but it will gt rid of whatever's happening." He said.

Dan frowned and hung his head. He sighed before lifting it up and again and looking at Phil.

Phil had this huge look of fear in his blue eyes.

"Dan..." He whispered.

"We have to Phil. It's my fault that it's here. If... if the only real way is an exorcism, then we have to."

"Not if it costs you your life Dan." Phil said.

"We don't know that it will."

"But there's a chance Dan." He said a bit more forcefully.

"And that's a chance I'm willing to take Phil." Dan said finally.

He turned back to the priest.

"What do we need to do first?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so, here is the next installment of ' Alone in the Dark, I hope you liked Strawberry's little reading assignment, funfact the ase of Anneliese Michel was actually the basis for the movie 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose' as well as a few other movies. So, I hope you like the chapter and there is going to be heavy forshadowing about the demon's identity in this chapter, which I hope you like...so yeah enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Firstly do not get rid of the board, the demon is attached to you whether you get rid of it or not. Do not do anything that may provoke it such as placing holy items in your house. This may seem like the right thing to do, however doing so will provoke it and cause it to do more harm. Do not contact it with the board anymore, lock the one who is possessed away so that they are not a danger to the other, I will be there later on this week to assess weather this is indeed a case of demonic infestation. If indeed it is, then I will have to seek permission from the vatican as to weather an excorcism can be preformed." Said the Priest.<p>

" Wait you mean you can't just do it?" Asked Phil incredulously.

" As you know my son, with the coming of medicines and modern technology what was once a sign of demonic infestation can now be a sign of mental illness. The case of Anneliese was one such case, in which it was unclear as to weather there were demons possessing her or if she was mentally ill. Nowadays, we need proof before we can conduct one." He explained, Dan and Phil turned to each other and nodded. After telling the priest their address so that he could visit later in the week they headed down the street towards a taxi.

"Oh my gosh Dan! Phil!" Dan and Phil turned to see a red headed girl wearing one of their shirts as well as a llama hat. Immediately Dan felt like he'd been punched in the gut, as he smiled and after greeting her and taking a selfie. Dan's eyes immediately went to the girl's eyes which looked normal...when his eyes landed on Phil's eyes which looked a bit red, though he chalked that up to the camera's exposure...the he looked at his own and saw they looked black.

"Huh, thats pretty weird." Said the girl, "Must be something wrong with my camera."

"Do you want another one? We don't mind really." Said Phil with a small smile.

" Oh no its fine, I'm sure I can fix it on my computer later." She replied with a small smile, before heading off. Dan watched her go and swallowed the lump in his throat. He sighed, as Phil held his hand and intertwined his fingers with his.

"Its alright bear." Said Phil comfortingly.

"Phil...in the selfie..my eyes were black." Said Dan, Phil immediately shook his head.

"Dan my eyes were red, ok it was probably just something wrong with the camera." Said Phil, Dan sighed and nodded though he still felt unsure. When they were home, Phil was making dinner while Dan was on his laptop, he searched up articles and videos, and was grimacing all through out at the images on the videos and on many of the articles. Pictures of people levitating, of people who were emaciated and looked absolutely feral, who were covered in dirt, grime, and other fluids or substances. He finally closed his laptop, deciding that he'd had enough. He sighed and sat the laptop down, before picking up the board and looking at it. Immediately Dan heard the sound of running water, though he assumed it was Phil in the kitchen.

The tv turned on to a channel that emitted nothing but static. Dan swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned the tv off before it turned itself on again. Dan set the board down and went to turn the tv off manually, only for it to turn off once more. Frustrated, he unplugged the tv..only for it to turn back on. His eyes widened and the door slammed shut before locking. Immediately Dan ran to the door and tried to open it ut it was as if something was keeping it locked. He stopped when he heard a voice amidst the static.

'Dan...did you miss me?" Dan looked back at the tv, when he gasped as he opened his eyes and saw that he was awake in the lounge. He looked around and saw that the tv was on, though there was nothing but static, he turned off the tv and went to the kitchen where Phil was making dinner.

"Phil, something happened...I was in the lounge and I had a dream or a vision or...whatever it was and..." Dan was cut of by Phil grabbing him by the throat and pinning Dan against the wall. Dan cried out, as he hit his head against the wall he looked at Phil who glared at him and he could feel Phil's nails dig into his skin.


	12. Chapter 12

**_hiya guys! strawberry here :)_**

**_redphan left off with such a cliffhanger, didn't she? haha._**

**_also, again sorry for the late update yet again. I had a hair appointment and then I spent the rest of the day cleaning and throwing stuff out as i'm renovating my room :)_**

**_hope you guys enjoy chapter 12 of 'Alone in the Dark' :) P.S. A bit of a surprise in this chapter for you all :)_**

* * *

><p>Dan furiously clawed at Phil's wrists, desperate to get Phil off of him. He was gasping for breath as Phil's nails dug deeper and deeper into his throat. Dan swore he broke the skin in his neck and was starting to bleed. Thankfully, Phil missed his jugular.<p>

After fighting against him for a bit longer, Dan was starting to lose consciousness altogether. It wasn't until Phil left go, being knocked back on to the floor beneath him.

Dan slid down the wall, grabbing his throat as he tried to get his breathing in order, not even bothering to see if Phil was okay at the time being.

When Dan finally got his breathing back to normal, he looked up and saw Phil lying on the ground, not moving.

"Phil?" Dan asked fearfully, the blood starting to dry.

Phil responded by groaning slightly but still hasn't moved.

Dan swallowed, wincing at the pain in his throat.

"P-Phil?" Dan asked again, a bit quieter than before.

Phil slowly but surely started to sit up. He was gripping his head and his eyes were closed.

"Phil?" Dan whispered.

Phil's eyes opened and he looked at Dan. Sure enough, Phil's eyes were blue again.

"Dan?"

Dan stared at Phil, his hand still on his throat from before when he tried to regulate his breathing.

Phil's eyes averted to Dan's hand. Confusion then horror crept on to his features.

"I didn't... did I?" Phil asked horrified.

Dan nodded. "You did Phil." Dan's eyes started to tear as he looked at his boyfriend, scared.

Phil swept his hand through his hair. "We need to call the priest." Phil said.

Dan nodded, still holding his throat.

Phil stood up and held his hands out for Dan. Dan looked up at him and hesitantly took his hands in his own.

Phil pulled him up and looked into his eyes. His heart broke even more seeing the fear in Dan's eyes.

"Come on, let's go sit and I'll call." Phil whispered.

Dan nodded and let Phil drag him into the lounge. They sat down and Phil made the call...

About a half hour later, the doorbell rang. Phil pat Dan's leg softly before getting up and walking out of the lounge to go and answer the door.

When he reached the door, he opened it and there stood the priest he and Dan only saw some time ago.

Phil smiled. "Thank you for coming." Phil said, holding his hand out for the priest to shake it, and after stepping to the side so he could allow the priest to step into their apartment.

He smiled. "It's not a problem. Now, please take me to the board."

Phil nodded and started walking back into the lounge, the priest right behind him.

When they walked into the room, Dan's head turned.

The younger of the two stood up and held out his hand for the priest. "Hi, thank you for coming on such short notice." Dan said sincerely.

"Like I told him, it's not a problem." He said, smiling.

He looked down at the board that was sitting on the table in front of Dan.

"What do we need to do first?" Phil asked.

"Set up the board. I brought special candles, Holy Water and everything else we'll need." He said, still looking at the board.

Dan stood up and picked up the board. He walked over to dining table and placed it down gently.

Dan and Phil sat down across from each other and the priest stood at the other end of the table. He took out everything he brought.

"Okay, what now?" Dan asked nervously.

"Put your hands on the planchette and ask a question."

Dan and Phil looked at each other before they both placed their hands on it.

Dan sighed slightly before speaking. "Who's there?"

At first there was no response and Dan and Phil looked at each other confused.

They both jumped slightly when they felt it move.

"A-N-D-R-E-W... Andrew." The priest read.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, how did you like that little surprise! yay, this takes place in the 'Stranger' universe, with Andrew which I hope you guys liked and yeah so anyway onwards. **

* * *

><p>"Does this name have any significance to you?" Asked the priest looking to Dan and Phil.<p>

"It is...there was someone named Andrew and he did terrible things, he murdered people... and..." Dan sighed, as everything came rushing back. He thought it was all over, that Andrew was gone forever..it appeared otherwise however, he sniffed and sighed as Phil gently wrapped his arm around him. The priest nodded and took the board, picking it up.

"I'll be taking this back to the church, in the meantime get some rest I'll be back to do an exorcism once I've gotten the ok to do so." He replied, "You'll be much safer without it."

"But father, I've seen plenty of horror movies to know that this probably isn't the wisest decision in the world..no offence." Said Phil, knowing that whenever priests tried to take something that was possessed it rarely ended well for them. The priest held his hand up and gave Phil a small smile.

" Not to worry my son, I assure you, everything will be fine." Said The priest, before taking out some holy water and after blessing the rooms, he left with the board, Dan sighed and went back into the lounge with Phil not far after him. He sighed and sat on the couch, the demon was Andrew..he recalled what Andrew had told him..about how he'd never rest until he had Dan...and now he knew how far he was willing to go. Phil went to place a hand on Dan's shoulder when the younger man flinched.

"I'm sorry...I..."Phil sighed and shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Its not your fault...its mine. I was stupid to think I would ever be rid of him, I think you should've just left me there the first time...maybe then none of this would be happening."Said Dan softly, he sniffed and hugged his knees close to his chest. He was just so tired of Andrew coming in and ruining his life, tired of him hurting Phil he sighed and rested his head on his knees. Phil watched as Dan's shoulders began to shake as he began to cry, the older youtuber went to hug Dan...but he knew that Dan probably wouldn't allow him to.

He got up and went to the restroom closing the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, this was probably the stupidest idea in the world but it was worth a shot.

"Alright Andrew..I know you're in here with me..well..actually you're inside me, which is all kinds of disturbing. But...I want you to get out of me. I love Dan, I love him more than anything, he's everything to me...I don't want to hurt him anymore."

_"But why not Phil...he deserves it..he ruined your life."_

"No, he didn't!" Exclaimed Phil, crying out when he felt something scratch his cheek. He gasped, and began hyperventilating as claw marks were making their way up his arms and there were bruises forming. He screamed, as something was punching..biting...clawing at him, he couldn't see what it was in the darkness, but it was something that wanted to hurt him. He heard Dan banging on the other side of the door, calling out for him and trying to open the door.

"_Oh Phil, don't worry...you'll join your real friend soon...you'll be gone, and then Dan will be mine. I'll be sure to take good care of your body, and extra special care of Dan...we're going to have so much fun together, he and I." _Said Andrew in his mind, Phil screamed as he felt fire in his blood and everything hurt. Finally Dan opened the door, to see Phil unconscious, his eyes widened as he saw the red marks on his body, as well as bruises and one of the marks was bleeding.

Phil groaned and opened his eyes to see Dan, immediately Dan helped Phil to his room and laid him in the bed. He got the first aid kit and came back, to see Phil just string at the ceiling. He sighed, and went over to him sitting down and bandaging up his arm.

"I'm sorry" Whispered Phil, Dan shook his head and lightly brushed some of Phil's fringe away.

"Its not your fault Phil, you didn't mean to do any of those things." Said Dan softly. Phil sniffed, and hugged Dan who hugged him back. Phil clung to Dan, when he found himself viewing himself on the bed and Dan there. He knitted his brow, and wondered what this was...when he saw himself smirk and he knew..this wasn't him in control it was Andrew, He never knew he could be so menacing. Andrew leaned his head against Dan's, and tilted his head slightly so that he discreetly breathed in Dan's scent.

_"Don't worry though Dan...everything will be alright, " _Said the thing in his body, smiling at Dan.

" I hope so." Said Dan, before putting the kit on the bedside table and getting under the covers with "Phil"

"No, Dan thats not me! Thats not me!" Exclaimed Phil, Andrew smirked, as he placed his arm around Dan's shoulders, and kissed Dan's cheek before smirking at Phil. Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists. He glared at Andrew, and ran at him, when he woke up in his bed..his hand was bandaged up but Dan was nowhere to be seen. He immediately got up, and ran out of his room to see Dan holding a bowl.

"Hey, you're up...you fell asleep so I was going to bring you dinner..are you ok?" Asked Dan curiously.


	14. Chapter 14

_**hey guys, strawberry here :)**_

_**so unfortunately, I went back to school today :/ so updates will not be as frequent as they have been the past 2 weeks.**_

_**other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>Phil shook his head. "No, no I'm not okay. Dan, he, he was there." Phil said in a panicked voice.<p>

Dan's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean he was there? Who?... Oh God." He realized.

"That, that wasn't me before Dan. That was him in control of me." Phil cried.

Dan dropped the bowl in shock, it shattering on the floor beneath their feet.

"That wasn't you speaking before?" Dan asked, gripping on to the wall with one hand.

Phil shook his head regretfully. "No, it wasn't me Dan."

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat before looking back at Phil.

"It's... it's you right now though, right?" Dan asked uneasy.

"It is." Phil said quietly. "But I don't know how much more time we have before Andrew emerges again and takes over. I, I don't want him to hurt you again Dan." Phil whimpered.

"I won't let him hurt me again Phil." Dan whispered.

Phil shook his head. "Dan, before we were able to control it. But now that he's dead, he's much more powerful now than he was before. You, you might not be able to stop him."

Dan remained quiet as he looked at the man in front of him.

"There has to be a way..." Dan whispered suddenly.

"Did the priest call yet?" Phil asked quietly.

Dan shook his head. "No, he didn't. But I sure hope he does... soon." Dan added.

Phil nodded and looked down to the floor, looking at the shattered bowl that remains there. He chuckled slightly.

"You said you bringing me dinner, why is the bowl empty?" Phil asked looking back up at Dan, trying to add something light into the heavy air.

Dan chuckled slightly and shrugged. "I was going to see what you wanted." Dan said.

Phil raised an eyebrow and shook his head playfully. "Suuuuure. You didn't eat it." Phil said, now bending down to pick up the broken bowl.

"Oh shut up you. I was trying to be a nice boyfriend."

"By eating my food? Sure." Phil said, laughing now.

Dan playfully pushed him, careful not to hit him too hard because of the glass on the ground.

Dan stuck his tongue out at the older man when he bent his head back down.

When cleaning up the glass, Phil felt a pang of pain hit him in the back of his head.

_'come on philly, there's glass right in front of you... do it.' _The voice taunted Phil.

Phil's body launched slightly forward as he felt an even more intense pain in his abdomen.

"Phil?" Dan asked.

Phil let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Phil? Are you alright?" Dan asked, slightly tensed.

Phil's head shot up, his eyes looking straight into Dan's.

But just as Dan feared, Phil's eyes were black yet again.

Dan's eyes widened. "P-Phil?" Dan asked, scared.

"Phil's not here." A demonic voice that wasn't Phil's said, coming out of Phil's mouth though.

Dan jumped up and started backing up. 'Phil' stood up too but stood still. He didn't move as Dan started to back away.

"A-Andrew? Is that you in there?" Dan whimpered.

'Phil' smirked.

"Andrew please, leave us alone." Dan cried.

He stayed silent as Phil's body launched itself forward yet again, Phil's body landing on it's knees in front of him.

Phil started coughing intensely and he was holding his stomach.

"P-Phil? Is-is that you?" Dan cried from the corner.

Phil didn't answer, all he did was cough.

Dan slowly started to make his way over to the older man, carefully not to step on any of the glass that he had dropped previously before. "Phil?"

Phil's breathing slowed slightly and his coughing slowed down, officially coming to a stop after a few moments.

Dan watched in silence as Phil lifted his head again, but thankfully this time to Dan, his eyes returned back to their normal color of blue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so sorry for my absence, I had no internet but now I am back, so yay and we are also nearing our climax and I hope you like this chapter enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Dan...d-did I hurt you?" Asked Phil frightened, Dan immediately shook his head and helped him up while being mindful of the glass on the floor. He took Phil to the lounge, where he immediately began to clean up the blood from the scrapes Phil had. Phil stared off into space as he did...that had been close, what if he'd hurt Dan or worse? His eyes made his way to the small array of fading bruises on Dan's neck, as well as the slight bump on his head. Dan was getting hurt more and more, and honestly...Phil didn't like it, he knew Dan could hold his own, but at the same time Andrew wasn't a human anymore he was a demon...a demon hellbent on doing...who knew what to Dan, he honestly didn't want to think about that. No...Dan was in danger with him around.<p>

"Dan...I think we should...I think we should take a break, at least until this nightmare is behind us." Said Phil.

"Wait...what?" Said Dan in confusion, hoping he'd heard Phil wrong somehow. He shook his head and held Phil's hand tightly in his. "Phil, thats what he wants...he wants to tear us apart, I know things are hard now but...but we can't give up."

"He wants to hurt you...Dan I love you, but honestly I don't want to be around you if it means I'm going to hurt you in some way. This is the safest thing to do right now until we get this thing out." Said Phil meeting Dan's gaze,

"But then you'll get hurt...if he can't hurt me he'll hurt you, remember yesterday in the bathroom? Look at the bruises on your arms Phil, you have a fucking bite mark on your shoulder, you have claw marks, yeah he'll hurt me but he'll hurt you far worse. You could die, and..I don't want that to happen Phil. I don't want to lose you, I know you're trying to be brave but..I want to be here so you don't have to be brave." Said Dan softly, Phil hugged Dan who immediately hugged him back. Dan smiled at Phil and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not leaving you, not now and not ever...ok?" Said Dan.

"Thats pretty noble of you Dan." Said Phil, Dan immediately got out of Phil's grasp and saw that his eyes were black. "Fortunately for me, its getting easier and easier for me to take control of Phil's body. Pretty soon, this body is going to be mine and you and I can finally be together."

'Phil' lightly caressed Dan's face and smirked, Dan glared at him and went to smack him in the face when he realized that if he did then he'd hurt Phil.

"Aww, how sweet you don't want to hurt Phil, so you won't hurt me...unfortunately for you, Phil has no qualms about hurting people...see, when I died I did go to Hell...and I learned a few tricks. One of those tricks being, possession. I decided to try my hand with this one family...and then another...then another...getting stronger and stronger until..well..see for yourself." Said 'Phil', when the tv turned on and Dan turned to see a news story.

"The bodies of a family of four were discovered in their home, the mother had killed the two children police say-"

Dan's eyes widened when he recognized the two kids he saw get rid of the Ouija board in the first place.

" They thought it was over but they were wrong, my influence stayed there until...well...it took over, the same thing will happen to you and Phil. Either he kills you and you be mine that way...or I take over Phil's body and Phil will die." Said 'Phil', Dan looked down at the ground...Andrew was right, there was no stopping him in life or in death. He recalled what the priest said and a plan formed in his mind...he hoped it would work. He sighed, and looked back at him.

" I want to make a deal with you..." Said Dan.

"Oh? what kind of deal?" Asked 'Phil' curiously.

" Give me a week...one more week with Phil, during the week you won't hurt him, physically, mentally, and emotionally, you won't speak to him or tell him bout this deal. You'll leave him alone, and at the end of the week...I'll go with you...I'll be..I'll be yours." Said Dan, who found his stomach churning as those words left his mouth. 'Phil' kissed his lips, and Dan was hit with revulsion.

" Alright then Dan...one week, " He replied "You're not going to go back on this deal are you?"

"No...I won't...I promise." Said Dan, when he felt the tears slip down his face.

"Good...catch." Dan immediately saved Phil from falling off of the couch. Phil groaned and looked up at Dan, who immediately wiped his eyes.

"Did I hurt you again?" Asked Phil panicked, Dan smiled and shook his head.

"No I um...I was just thinking of stuff...I'm ok, speaking of which I have to go clean up that glass and I was going to get food so, um what do you want to eat?" Asked Dan curiously, as he immediately got up. Phil knitted his brow wondering what happened, did Andrew say something? Had he hurt Dan in some way? Dan smiled at him reassuringly.


	16. Chapter 16

_**guys, even I wasn't expecting what redphan wrote in the last chapter... holy crap the pheels were extremely real.**_

_**I have a feeling that I will be a complete mess in the upcoming chapters... and i'm writing some of them haha.**_

_**enjoy chapter 16 of Alone in the Dark :)**_

* * *

><p>Phil was confused beyond belief after what occurred with Dan. Phil wasn't stupid... he knew <em>something <em>was going on but Dan won't tell him what, which is worrying Phil to extreme measures especially with all that's going on.

Dan just wouldn't budge.

It was only a few hours later when Phil stood in front of Dan, confronting him about it.

"Dan, why won't you tell me what happened before?" Phil asked Dan, his voice harder than how it normally would be.

"Nothing did happen before, Phil. That's why." Dan tried to cover up, but the scenes of what happened with Andrew are still fresh in his mind.

"Dan you sounded extremely urgent before on the phone with the priest. Why can't you tell me what happened? I won't get mad over it.

"Because nothing happened Philip! Why won't you drop it?!" Dan cried.

"Because I know the way you are Daniel! Now just tell me!" Phil cried back.

"There's nothing to tell! Why are you being such a twat about it?!"

Phil looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Because I care Dan! That's why I'm being such a 'twat' about it!" Phil said, his voice getting louder slightly.

Dan stared at him for a moment before his eyes started to well up with tears. "I'm sorry." Dan whispered.

Phil's eyes softened completely but he felt a sharp pang in his head. "Oh no." He said softly.

_'oh philly. if only you knew what was happening...' _Andrew taunted.

Phil shook his head, trying to rid Andrew's horrendous voice from his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked in his mind.

He heard an evil chuckle.

_'why don't you let your boyfriend tell you about the little... deal we made before._'

Phil looked at Dan. "What aren't you telling me Dan?" Phil whispered.

"Why do you think I'm hiding something from you Phil?"

"Because that's what Andrew is telling me."

"Why would you believe anything he would say? Especially over your own boyfriend?" Dan asked, slightly hurt.

"Because I know who you are Dan." Phil whispered.

Dan sighed defeated, the tears still falling from his eyes.

"What did he say?" Dan asked.

"He said 'only if I know what was happening' and when I asked him what he meant, he said something like 'why don't I let you explain the... the deal you two made before'. What the hell happened before when I dozed off Dan?" Phil asked, sounding desperate now.

"Come sit... I'll tell you." Dan said weakly, dreading everything he was about to say.

Phil walked over and sat down right next to Dan. Dan took his hands and sighed softly before he started to speak again.

"I did make a deal with... him."

"What kind of deal Dan? What did you do?" Phil asked, getting even more nervous.

"I said, that if he leaves you alone that, that..." Dan trailed off, the tears choking him back.

Phil's eyes started to well slightly as he listened to his boyfriend's words.

"I told him that I'd go... go with him." Dan whispered.

Phil's eyes widened. "W-what? Dan, why would you...?" Phil trailed off this time.

"I didn't want him to hurt you anymore Phil. It's my fault that he's here in the first place." Dan cried.

Phil stood up and started to pace as Dan cried on the couch. "Dan, why-why would you ever think about doing that? You could of done something else... Jesus Christ Dan! I-I don't want to lose you either!" Phil cried from where he was standing.

"Phil, I don't have a choice anymore. It's done. We made a deal... I'm going through with it. It's me who he wants anyways." Dan said softly.

Phil pushed some of his hair back before letting out a strangled cry.

Dan weakly stood up from where he was and walked over to Phil, pulling him into his arms and hugging him.

Phil buried his head into Dan's chest and gripped on to his shirt for dear life. "I don't want to lose you too Dan." Phil whimpered.

Dan remained quiet as he listened to his boyfriend's wreck less sobbing. HIs heart broke even more realizing that it was all his fault.

All Dan's fault.

"Please don't cry Phil. Please." Dan whimpered.

But Phil kept on crying.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I'm so sorry." Dan whispered, kissing his head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, I hoped you like last chapter and I know that these chapters have been really angsty but this is a fluffy breather chapter, I promise, also I have a new poll on my profile that you should check out! So...yeah enjoy**

* * *

><p>They stayed that way for a long time, Dan sighed and kissed Phil's forehead. A deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he ran a hand through Phil's hair. Of all the decisions he'd ever made in his life, this was the one he would regret most. Still, he was doing this so Phil wouldn't get hurt anymore...no...not anymore. is brown eyes trailed to the bruise on his neck. At least things like that would be avoided.<p>

" I have one more week, when the priest does the exorcism..then I have to go with him."Said Dan, Phil shook his head unable to believe that this was happening, this had to be a horrible dream, it just had to be...but as much as he wanted to believe it he knew that it was wrong...He was going to lose Dan, his best friend and all because some idiot didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'. All because Andrew was too selfish to see that he and everyone else..they needed Dan here, he didn't care about what Dan wanted or..anything about Dan really. If he did, be wouldn't be trying to take Dan away.

_"Because I know whats best for Dan, more than you do. Besides, you claim I'm being selfish but your immediate thought was how you were going to lose him, how you need Dan, and you're ignoring what he wants. He wants to come with me, so really whose the one who doesn't care about Dan here. As I've said before Phil, Dan belongs to me..he always has and he always will. We're going to have so much fun just him and I, together forever...as it should be." _Said Andrew, Phil shook his head and looked into Dan's warm brown eyes.

" You don't deserve this."Said Phil, as he stood up straighter his sadness turning to anger and determination. "He's not going to win, because I am going to save you and then I'm going to punch him in his demon face. He may be a demon, but...he doesn't have what we have, he's stronger physically but...but true love conquers all, and it will conquer this. He's going down and then...then I want to spend the rest of my life with you...that is if you-"

He was cut off by Dan kissing his lips.

"yes...if we win...if...if we make it through this somehow, I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with you Phil."Said Dan, who felt a small sensation of hope burning bright..it was probably a long shot, he knew that. But..he had to have hope that it would. Phil smiled at him, when he gasped as something pulled him away from Dan. Immediately a shadow appeared that he knew was Andrew. Dan backed away from the shadow and tried to go around it, but it blocked his path.

"_No, Dan is mine." _Said Andrew, as the fireplace roared and everything began to shake.

"Hey, remember the deal..you said you wouldn't hurt him...at all." Said Dan, glaring at it, he winced and turned away in disgust as a white clawed almost skeletal hand reached out from the smoke and lightly stroked his face.

_"Very well then Dan...you're right, the deal is struck...but don't get your hopes up. I'm going to have you, and I will keep you with me until the end of time."_ Said Andrew as the smoke and the hand disappeared, Dan gasped lightly and sniffed. Phil immediately went over and hugged Dan, who clung to Phil. They cleaned up the bowl, and made breakfast before heading to the lounge to try and achieve some sense of normalcy. They turned on the tv to watch 'Great British Bake off'. Phil looked at Dan, and took in every detail of Dan, who looked at him.

"You ok?" Asked Dan with a small chuckle.

"Yeah...I'm glad I met you, and that you became a part of my life." Said Phil, Dan smiled and set the bowl down on the table before leaning against Phil.

"Me too Phil, I don't know where I'd be without you." Said Dan,

"I was thinking...maybe we could spend the day together...just hanging out? maybe go to the park or something I mean...if you do have a week left, we should make the most of it." Said Phil, Dan looked up at him and smiled.

"Thats a great idea." Said Dan, Phil smiled back at him. He took the plates to the kitchen, as Dan went to go get ready. He gasped, as the shadow appeared again and the lights began to flicker.

_"You're so desperate Phil, you know that right? Dan's just doing this because he feels sorry for you." _Said Andrew, when Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"Shut up Andrew, you're wrong about Dan and you're wrong about me. You know, you treat Dan like an object, like some prize to be won and that's disgusting. You don't love him for the person he is, you love the idea of him, and thats not real love. you're a creepy git, who needs to learn to respect Dan's wishes. He doesn't like you let alone love you, and he never will. He never has, you claim to know him and to want whats best for him but you don't. You want to isolate him, and keep him away from everyone who loves him, which again is not real love." Said Phil, glaring at the smoke.

_"Careful Phil, the deal prevents me from harming you however the moment Dan is mine, I will destroy you."_ Said Andrew warningly, although Phil was confused. _"Have fun this week Phil, because when Dan is finally mine...I'm going to make him scream and beg and force you to listen to every minute of it."_

Phil went to punch him, when his hand hit the glass door.

"Oww! Ugh!" He exclaimed, when Dan went over dressed in his black jeans, and his moth shirt.

"Phil, are you ok?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, I just was having a talk with Andrew and he said some stuff that made me want to punch him, only instead of punching him I punched the door, I'm fine though." Said Phil.

"You sure?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah he hum...he said he was going to hurt you...when...when it happens." Said Phil, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry...he won't, because you're going to save me...I have faith in you." Said Dan, Phil sighed and hugged Dan tightly. "C'mon, lets go."


	18. Chapter 18

_**my heart is literally exploding with pheels... I was just reading chapter 17 and geez is really all I can say haha...**_

_**enjoy this next installment of Alone in the Dark :)**_

* * *

><p>And spending the rest of the day together is exactly what Dan and Phil ended up doing.<p>

And thankfully, Andrew didn't ruin it.

When they arrived home from their day adventures, they went straight into their lounge to hang out more...

It was now night time though and Dan and Phil were getting tired.

They didn't get up from the couch though, where they have been sitting for the past couple of hours they have been home. Instead, they remained in their positions. Phil was laying on his back with Dan's body laying on top of his. Dan's head was resting gently on Phil's chest as Phil's arms were wrapped securely and protectively around the younger boy.

Phil noticed that Dan fell asleep before he did. Phil wrapped his arms tighter around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect you Dan, that's a promise." Phil whispered to the sleeping boy.

He swallowed hard when he felt this stinging sensation in his hand. He lifted his up enough to see a cut starting to form across his palm.

Phil groaned slightly. "Fuck off Andrew. You made a deal." Phil said.

_'Dan's not awake though so the deal is invalid.' _He said evilly. _'and I know that you're not going to wake him up because I know the way you are phil.' _Andrew taunted.

Phil gritted his teeth together. "That's not how deals work you dickface. Now fuck off."

_'now phil, that isn't anyway to speak to me. keep in mind of what I said before. when I get dan, i'm going to make him scream and beg and make you listen to it all... don't make me make it worse for him. you wouldn't want that, now would you phil?' _Andrew taunted yet again.

Despite how much Phil wanted to scream and shout at Andrew, in a way, he knew Andrew wasn't bluffing with anything he was saying. So, Phil kept his mouth shut.

_'good phil. you catch on quickly. hopefully dan can see that when he's here with me.' _ Andrew said.

Phil took a deep breath before letting it out. He then started to feel Dan stirring from his sleep.

"Phil?" Dan yawned.

"It's me bear. You okay?" Phil asked.

Dan yawned again. "Mhm. Who were you talking to?" Dan asked, not being in his right mind.

"Myself, bear. Go back to sleep." Phil said softly.

"Okay Philly." Dan said mumbling.

Phil chuckled slightly before kissing the top of his head yet again.

_'you should go to sleep too, philly.' _Andrew spat.

"Leave us alone. God, you're annoying as fuck." Phil muttered, closing his eyes.

Phil didn't hear a response, only evil chuckling before his mind went clear again.

He yawned slightly before the sleep starting to take over him too...

Phil awoke the next morning, but Dan wasn't with him.

Phil said up quickly, looking around but Dan is no where to be found.

His nerves calmed down though when he heard humming coming from the kitchen.

Phil got up and make his way into the kitchen, where he then found Dan who appeared to be making breakfast.

Phil came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his head on his shoulder.

"Morning." Dan said, smiling.

"Morning... whatcha making?" Phil said, taking a sniff.

Dan grinned. "None other than Delia freaking Smith pancakes."

Phil chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks bear."

"Why don't you go back into the lounge? I'll bring it to you when it's done." Dan said.

Phil pouted slightly. "But I wanted to spend time with you."

Dan smiled softly, kissing Phil's pout. "Fine, how can I say no to that face anyways?" Dan gushed.

Phil chuckled and kissed his lips too. "Yay." He said softly.

"I love you." Dan said.

Phil smiled. "I love you too bear."


	19. Chapter 19

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next installment of Alone in the Dark, I hope you liked last chapter and like this chapter and yeah, things aer going to heat up real soon. So yeah stay tuned XD**

* * *

><p>"What happened to your hand?" Asked Dan, when he noticed the scar on Phil's hand. His fingers gently tracing it, wondering how or when he'd gotten it. Phil sighed and kissed Dan's cheek. Dare he tell him? It would ruin the moment and Dan's good mood but on the other hand, Andrew had violated their deal so maybe Dan would call it off...hopefully. He sighed, and cleared his throat. when Andrew's voice kicked in his mind.<p>

_"I don't think you want to do that Phil, one sound..one word...and I will make Dan suffer such unimaginable horrors, he will wish he was never born. You don't want that do you? Besides, even if you tell him I'm not going to stop the deal...I'm playing for keeps Phil, and nothing is going to stop me. The only difference is, that I may go easier on Dan...that is if your mouth remains closed."_ Said Andrew, He stopped and sighed, his arms wrapping tighter around Dan who was waiting for his response.

"I um..I was cutting something and um...it...I hurt myself." Said Phil, knowing how much of a flimsy excuse that sounded like. Dan knew there was something else though...something Phil wasn't telling him and honestly he had a feeling it wasn't good. He held Phil's hand tightly..he had a feeling he knew who it was. Phil's hand immediately went to his neck and he knew this wasn't Phil.

" You can't go one day, without showing up can you?" Asked Dan in annoyance, when Andrew made Phil chuckle menacingly.

" Well, I do have to check up on you from time to time...just in case." Said Andrew, lightly kissing Dan's cheek when Dan wrested himself away and glared at him. Honestly, the demon was just being annoying now. He wished the priest would hurry and call soon to tell him an exorcism had been approved because otherwise he was going to go mad. Andrew chuckled, and lightly gripped Dan's chin.

"Ok, what is your fascination with touching me?" He asked, when He came closer in a menacing way. His eyes widened, Phil wasn't imposing, he wasn't intimidating and he wasn't afraid of him but...the way Andrew moved Phil's body. The way he grabbed Dan's arm aggressively, the way he looked so angry and how he was looming over him with these cold eyes. He never ever wanted to see Phil liked that.

"Oh believe me, this is mild." He replied, before kissing Dan, who immediately pushed him away. Andrew just chuckled, and Dan was disgusted at how callous he made Phil's usually gentle and friendly voice sound. He groaned, and Phil's eyes returned to their normal blue color. Immediately, he hugged Phil who hugged him back tightly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you?" Asked Phil worriedly.

"Now I..I'm fine...he kissed me and...I think he was going it hurt me when you came." Said Dan, Phil sighed and hugged him tighter. Once breakfast was done, the went to the lounge. Phil was greatful that he had stopped it before Andrew did anything. He was still however, very nervous...he sighed and recalled what Andrew said and there was something ringing in his ears and he didn't want to think about what Andrew had in store. Beside him, Dan held his hand once more and smiled at him. Phil smiled back at him and gripped his hand tightly.

"What do you want to do Bear?" Asked Phil, Dan sighed and leaned against him.

" I just want to spend some more time together...maybe go on the internet?Its been awhile since we've updated Twitter or Tumblr. I'm sure everyone is worried." Said Dan, Phil smiled softly and nodded. They went to Phil's room and got under the covers watching anime, and going on the internet together. After a few hours, Dan noticed tat Phil was taking a small nap. He smiled softly, and kissed Phil's forehead. His brown eyes looking on from the pale skin to the dark hair, that he loved to run his fingers through. He held his hand, and kissed Phil.

When his laptop began crackling slightly, he looked and saw Phil's legs float slightly and immediately Dan placed them back down on the bed. He tucked Phil better under the duvet, when the laptop stopped. He sighed softly in relief, he bit his lip and turned back to the laptop. He had faith that Phil would save him but...what if he didn't..dare he tell his viewers..no, they'd think he'd gone crazy. Immediately, he looked back at Phil as he began to whimper.

" Phil, Phil wake up." Exclaimed Phil shaking his shoulder when Phil gasped. He woke up in a cold sweat, and looked around the room before looking at Dan.

"What happened?" Asked Dan,


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys sorry for no updates for the past few days from me. Haven't been feeling that great with my knee and the crap ton of homework up to my eyes... yeah, I wasn't joking. haha.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter of Alone in the Dark**_

* * *

><p>"Phil, what happened?" Dan asked worried, noticing that Phil was still panting from his dream, or well... nightmare.<p>

Phil was trembling and crying hysterically. He threw himself at Dan and clung on to him as if his life depended on it.

Dan stumbled back slightly but quickly balanced himself while sitting and hugged Phil back. He patted his sweat soaked, ebony hair back, quietly shushing him as his sobs started to subside slightly.

"Phil, please calm down. Everything's fine now. Whatever happened is over now." Dan cooed.

Phil shook his head and looked at Dan through his bloodshot eyes. "No. no it's not Dan. I-it's not over." He sobbed.

"Yes it is Phil. Everything's fine. It was just a dream."

Phil shook his head again. "No Dan, it wasn't just a dream. It was, it was _him._" Phil whispered.

Dan sighed softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Whatever he told you Phil, isn't true, okay Phil? Nothing is going to happen Phil." Dan said, desperate to put Phil's mind at any slight ease possible.

"Dan, he told me the most... graphic things." Phil whispered again.

Dan gritted his teeth in anger. Why can't Andrew just fuck off and leave for good?!

"He said, that once you're his, he was going to... to..." Phil let out a choked sob.

Dan's grip got tighter around him, swallowing hard.

"Please don't finish that sentence Phil... please." Dan whimpered.

"Dan... I'm so scared." Phil cried.

A few tears shed from Dan's eyes listening to his boyfriend's cried.

God, how could he be so fucking stupid?

This is all his fault.

It's not fair.

He lifted Phil's chin and wiped away his tears.

"I don't know what we'll do Phil, but we'll do something to break through this deal. I promise you that."

"You can't make that promise Dan. It's... it's too late." Phil whimpered.

Those words angered Dan slightly. He was giving up.

"Don't you dare give up Phil. I know that I made the most stupidest fucking mistake ever and I will regret it forever but I'm not giving up. I have faith in you Phil." Dan cried.

Phil didn't say anything and remained silent except for the sobbing.

Dan just held him, cursing Andrew for doing this to them.

He fucking ruined everything for them.

But Dan was certain about one thing...

He was going to put a stop to this.

He was going to end it for good.

And there was nothing anybody could do, including fuckface Andrew, to stop Dan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I know it's slightly shorter than normal so I wanted to apologize for that.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so sorry for no upload yesterday..I was distracted, NGL. However, I am here and I don't know when Strawberry is gonna update because she has massive amounts of work and is recovering from her injury...or playing the Sims in her free time. So yeah hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>The next day, Phil was asleep peacefully which Dan rather liked...he deserved it. He got up, and went to go make himself some coffee since he really couldn't sleep..how many days did he have left? He thought as he looked up at the clock. He thought back, and realized it had been four days since he made the deal...which meant he only had three days left. Three days...just three days left and everything would be over...he sighed and looked around at the kitchen that suddenly seemed a lot bigger. For some reason, he found that when he was about to leave a place possibly for good it looked bigger..he didn't know why. Perhaps it was the nostalgia talking, that had been how his home felt before Uni, how the Manchester flat felt before this one...and how this flat felt took a sip of his coffee and sighed softly, he still had faith though that Phil would save him...like he always did.<p>

He looked up, and smiled softly as Phil came in yawning.

"Morning." Said Dan.

"Morning." Said Phil with a small sigh, as he smiled at Dan who kissed his cheek.

"How're you feeling Philly?" Asked Dan, wrapping an arm around Phil's waist. Phil smiled, and kissed his forehead, his blue eyes looking at Dan.

"A bit better..I'm sorry about last night." Said Phil, Dan hook his head and held his hand, as he saw the guilt on Phil's face. He lightly kissed Phil's forehead and gripped his hand tightly.

"Its alright love...you were scared and, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared too but...but we have to have faith, I know you're going to save me and then when we're finally done with Andrew we can move on with our lives...we can spend the rest of our lives together...just you and me...and maybe a few years down the line, some additions." Said Dan softly. Phil smiled, and gripped Dan's hand tightly..he loved the sound of that. Immediately he dropped the cup, which shattered as his head hurt and immediately Dan backed away knowing what was coming. Even going so far as to get a knife to defend himself.

" You won't use that on me...that will only hurt Phil." Said Andrew, Dan looked down at the knife before looking up at him realizing he had a point. Still, his hand gripped it tightly not wanting to let his defense go.

"Maybe I should've added, don't show your face and stop possessing Phil for the remainder of the week to our deal." Said Dan, making Andrew chuckle as he looked on at Dan.

"Hindsight is fun like that isn't it, looking back and wondering what if I'd done this instead of that, seeing how things could've and should have gone...you get that a lot don't you, thats what triggers your 'cringe attacks' as you call them. I can see it in your eyes...thinking of why you went to Manchester...why did you get so wrapped up in all of this, thinking maybe you should've just ignored those ghosts, maybe you should've stayed and none of this would've ever happened...but see here's the thing Dan. Its your fault, that I decided to go after you...you were the one who was giving off mixed signals, you were the one who even wanted to come with me once things went too far. Yo're the reason, why this is happening to Phil and just why he is suffering right now." Said Andrew, Dan shook his head Andrew was a liar...he knew that much.

"No? Really Dan? Think about it, you and Phil have a very unhealthy relationship based on secrets and lies. You've lied to everyone about you and Phil, distancing yourself away from him and treating him coldly simply because everything became too much for you...you hurt him and argued non stop...actually, why don't I show you how it felt." He replied, before punching Dan in the face.

Phil groaned, and woke up on the couch...which was odd..the last thing he remembered was being in the kitchen with Dan when...his eyes widened, as he ran ro the kitchen hoping to god he hadn't hurt him. He looked up, as Dan was cleaning up the remains of the dropped mug and his eyes widened at the bruises on Dan's arms and the black eye he was sporting. Phil's jaw dropped, he'd hurt Dan...he'd laid his hands on him and hurt him and..and he was horrified. Immediately Dan got up, and shook his head.

"Phil..Phil its not what you think this..this wasn't you it was Andrew. He hurt me, not you..you could never hurt me." Said Dan, Phil shook his head and looked at the marks on Dan's arms...the deal prevented Andrew from hurting him, but he could still hurt Dan. Immediately, he turned and ran ignoring Dan calling out for him not caring if he had his phone with him, he was honestly running on adrenaline. He ran and ran until he couldn't anymore to the church. Immediately, he entered and ignored the fact that everything made him sore and sting.

"Father, you have to do the exorcism on me right now." Said Phil, as he went up to the priest.

"My son I still haven't gotten the-"

"With all due respect father, I understand you need permission but this thing made me hurt the one I love...it has done nothing but harass us, hurt us, and made us hurt each other...mostly me hurting him...and I don't ever want to hurt him again, So please father..get this thing out of my body." Said Phil, the priest sighed as he saw the desperation in Phil's blue eyes. He nodded, and motioned for Phil to follow him immediately Phil followed him down into a cellar where he was told to sit as the priest tied him to a chair.

"To make sure the demon can not lash out." He explained, when Phil looked at the leather straps strangely. Phil nodded, and tried to relax...this was for Dan he thought...for Dan. He looked around the room at the bookshelves full of Religious texts and the fireplace roaring, a large cross suspended over it and honestly it didn't look accommodating but...at least it was almost over. He looked up at the priest who did the sign of the cross and Phil felt his body lurch..e felt sick..he felt like he was going to throw up as his stomach churned and his chest felt tighter and tighter. He screamed, as the priest began to preform the exorcism, and he felt his body contort itself and move in ways that were painful.

The priest kept going with the ritual, and he realized...Andrew was being pretty silent..then he remembered the deal and his eyes went wide.

"No, Father stop, wait!" Exclaimed Phil, remembering the deal and what would happen once the exorcism was done...what had he done? He struggled to break free as he felt Andrew leave, and he tried to get out. His blue eyes widened, when he saw a grey smoke go towards the Ouija Board on the desk. He screamed, as it left his body and he could hear Andrew's laughter. Before finally his chest felt lighter...and lighter...until he couldn't feel Andrew's presence anymore..which meant..oh god..Dan!


	22. Chapter 22

_**hey guys! so I hope you liked that update that redphan gave you about me, haha, when I read it, I was literally laughing my ass off XD.**_

_**but anyways, sorry for the absence and let's get on to the chapter :)**_

_**A/N I don't live in England so I don't know how the hospital/ambulance stuff works there.. I've only ever been in an ambulance once and it was probably one of the most terrifying things I've ever been through...**_

* * *

><p>Phil broke away from the ties from the chair and didn't waste a minute before sprinting off and running back to his apartment, the adrenaline filling his body yet again.<p>

He ran and ran, making it to his apartment in a few minutes flat. He ran up the million of stairs before barging his way through the door of his apartment.

"Dan?!" He cried out desperately.

His heart pace picked up more when he heard no response. He ran around the apartment, desperate to find his boyfriend, safe.

He stopped in his tracks when he found Dan in the lounge. But he wasn't the way Phil hoped he would be.

He was lying on the floor completely limp, his phone laying next to his hand.

Phil doesn't know why he noticed his phone, but it was probably because it had Phil's face plastered on the screen...

Phil bent down in front of his limp boyfriend and cradled his body in his arms, the tears falling rapidly down his pale cheeks.

He took Dan's phone and called 999, desperate to get help.

"999 emergency. What's the problem?" The receiver asked.

Phil sobbed as he spoke. "I-I need an ambulance." Phil said, looking down at Dan.

Phil gave all his information, begging them to hurry and save Dan.

It was only a few minutes before he heard the door open and 3 paramedics ran in.

They tried to pull Phil away from Dan, but Phil wasn't having any of it.

It's his fault this is happening, he needs to be with Dan.

"Sir, please. If you want us to help him, you need to help us and stay back for the time being."

And that's where It hit Phil... He took a step back, realizing that the paramedic was completely right.

He sat down and watched as the paramedics looked over Dan's limp body before they took him away.

The ambulance ride was a nightmare. They were trying desperately to find Dan's heartbeat but they were failing miserably, adding more and more misery to Phil.

When they arrived to A&E, Dan was taken away immediately as Phil was directed to wait...

Wait...

Hours went by and Phil heard nothing. By this time, the priest showed up and was waiting with Phil.

"Why was I so stupid?" Phil asked for probably the 100th time ever since arriving to the hospital.

"You weren't thinking, that's what happened." The priest said, trying to reassure him.

Phil shook his head and sat back, sighing.

And more hours crept by and now, it's late, around midnight now.

But nothing's happened...

No news on Dan yet, but Phil's not giving up. It's his fault he's here in the first place.

It was now half past two and nothing still...

At this point, Dan's been here for over six hours and nothing and came back to Phil. Not even what room he's being treated in.

Phil sighed for the tenth time in the past half hour before running his hand through his hair.

"Please, be okay." Phil whispered.

More time goes by and it's now almost four.

It was now that a nurse comes out.

"Daniel Howell?" She asked.

Phil jumped out of his chair and raced over to the nurse. "How is he?"

"We lost him for a bit but, he seems to be doing much better then he was when he came in." She said.

Phil let out the hugest sigh of relief and looked back at the priest who was smiling in his chair.

"Is he awake now?" Phil asked hopeful.

"He is, he slightly dazed but that normal happens after something like this."

"Can I... can I see him? Please?" Phil asked.

"Of course. Follow me." She said.

Phil let the tears fall down his cheeks, but this time, it was out of happiness and relief, and not of fear that he lost the one he loves.

Phil followed the nurse until she stopped in front of Dan's room.

"Right through here." She said, smiling.

"Thank you." Phil said sincerely.

"It's not a problem. I hope everything's okay for you." She said before turning away and leaving.

Phil stood outside Dan's room and took a deep breath while placing his hand on the doorknob, gently turning it.

He pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Dan?" Phil asked.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, here we are with the Climax of Alone in the Dark, next chapter is the finale/Epilogue thank you so much for reading/faving/following/ and revewing you're amazing and I really, really hope you liked this story and the chapter..so yeah enjoy the climax**

* * *

><p>Dan looked up to see Phil there...he sighed softly as he felt the fire run through his veins. There was pain everywhere, and he felt like everything getting cold as his vision was getting hazy...but he recognized Phil. Phil went over slowly, and he saw the guilt in his eyes...why was he guilty though wondered Dan..he had done nothing wrong...had done nothing to deserve feeling guilty over. Slowly he reached for Phil's hand, when Phil immediately held it and gently rubbed his palm with his hand...perhaps..for once..Dan was wrong. For once Phil didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he was going to fix it.<p>

" I love you Phil..." Said Dan, Phil sniffed trying hard not to cry as he looked in Dan's eyes.

"I promise Dan I...I'm going to save you somehow..even..even if it takes me the rest of my life...I-" He was stopped by Dan gently placing a hand on his cheek and shaking his head.

"No Phil...I don't want you to spend the rest of your life like that..live your life..keep making videos...go out with friends, find someone else...do whatever you have to do to be happy." Said Dan and closing his eyes...the heart monitor stopped. Phil shook his head, and immediately tried to initiate CPR when the doctors came and tried to restart his heart...to no avail. Phil leaned against the wall with his jaw open...Dan was gone...Dan was dead..and it was all his fault. Phil bit his lip as the tears fell down his face and he felt like he was going to throw up.

He looked at Dan on the bed...so pale and still and..this wasn't how things were supposed to end...he and Dan wanted to wake up..wanted this to be a horrible dream, he wanted to close his eyes and open them to find himself in bed with Dan awake beside him. Safe...happy and more importantly alive. When an idea formed in his mind...it was risky and stupid...but..Dan was worth it, He got up and went over to the priest outside.

"Father I need you to do an exorcism on me." Said Phil, the priest knitted his bushy brows.

"My son the demon has already left you." Said the priest when Phil shook his head in response.

"No...on me as in...I know this is risky, and..I know that there is a huge chance that I might not make it. But, I want you to exorcise my soul and send it to the Ouija Board so I can save Dan." Said Phil, when the priest's eyes widened.

" Do you understand the severity of this this...this has never been done before." Said the priest, though he saw the determination in Phil's bloodshot eyes.

"I know...but I have to try. Please father, I love him and I will do anything to bring him back." He could tell that Phil loved Dan and would do whatever it took...and there was a possibility that he wouldn't return. Still..he had faith in the boy. He nodded, and entered the room with the Ouija board setting it down on the bedside table. Phil sat down, and held Dan's now icy cold hand. He turned to Dan, and sighed...he had to be brave...had to be strong.

"Be safe " Said the priest, before going on with the exorcism..Phil groaned in pain and felt like he was being pulled by something...He felt his vision get blurry as a blackrobed figure looked at him in what looked like confusion...before Phil screamed and ended up falling as everything turned black..no..he wasn't falling..he was flying or levitating but it didn't feel like he was falling.

He cried out as he ended up on the ground, mouthing a small ow as he rubbed his head..but..it didn't hurt. The sky was a bright red, and the sun was setting in the distance as the smell of sulfer and ash wafted in the air. The shadows long and black as to the right twisted old oak trees formed a path with a bright white light off in the distance. The light felt good and peaceful and emanated a warmth. To the left, were the same trees though instead of light there was darkness...which was the main cause of the smell he found. There was nothing but darkness and it felt uncomfortable and sad. He looked behind him and he saw a door with grey smoke that he assumed was the door...he went forward and the further he went..the further he saw a rolling in.

It reminded him an awful lot of Slender honestly. He looked up when in the fog he saw Dan looking around, lost, scared, and confused.

"Dan?" Called Phil, immediately Dan stopped before looking back.

"Phil?" Said Dan, Phil smiled and ran over to him hugging him tightly, when Dan gasped and hugged him back extra tightly.

"You are not allowed to die for another 50 years Dan." Said Phil as a matter of factly, Dan chuckled and kissed Phil.

" I'll keep that in mind..what're you doing here Phil?" Asked Dan, Phil gently cupped Dan's face and smiled as Dan placed his hand over it.

"I came to rescue you...I love you Dan, and I don't want you to die...I want you to be happy and live and..and I want you to laugh and smile and, maybe even run with me even though we'll probably get home tired and wonder why we did it in the first place...I want to make videos with you, and I want you to see the videos you make because,,because you're my favorite fan and, I want to see the videos you make because I'm your biggest fan and...and I want to hear you be sarcastic and funny, and make jokes and scare me and I want to hear you sing in the shower at the top of your lungs, I...I want to have deep meaningful conversations with you about everything because you have great opinions and I love hearing you talk about something you're passionate about...I want to see your eyes light up when we find a new anime to watch or when our favorite bands have a concert we can go to...I want to spend lazy summer days with you on the couch in our browsing position and having sunday barbecues...I want to spend winters cuddled up with you on the couch with candles and us sipping hot chocolate...I..I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you, together as a team...as.." Phil was cut off by Dan kissing him passionately, and hugging him tightly.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Phil." Said Dan, when they heard laughter. Phil cried out as roots burst from the ground pushing Phil away as they wrapped themselves around Dan. Andrew appeared infront of Phil, his eyes now black and Phil was confused.

" I thought you were a demon." Said Phil.

"I made a deal with old scratch...he gives me my human form back, and I give him a soul...not just any soul though, a soul thats pure of heart and full of love thats true...you." Said Andrew, Dan immediately shook his head.

" I thought I said not to hurt Phil or-"

Andrew chuckled as he turned back to Dan, he lightly lifted up Dan's chin and looked at Dan who struggled to get out of the roots though Andrew kept a tight grip on him.

"Well see here's the thing Dan, you're already mine and well...I knew Phil would come back for you which means you have to die. I didn't think you would go so far as to come to the world of the Ouija Board though." Said Andrew, Phil looked around..so that was where he was. "Oh yes, you see back there...the one on the brightness leads to Heaven and the darkness leads to Hell...whilst that grey area is where you came from..and how I was able to get out. It took me a long time to figure out how...but I did...too bad you won't be staying though Phil."

He chuckled, as he kissed Dan who was trying to break out of his grasp. Phil immediately ran at him, only to go through him as he disappeared and then reappeared one more.

"I'm out of your league Phil...I'm not some character in one of your silly videos or some internet troll living in their mother's basement...I am much stronger than you can ever imagine." Said Andrew, as he looked back at Dan. "Now where were we?"

"You were leaving him alone!" Exclaimed Phil, jumping up and punching Andrew in the face. The roots immediately let Dan go and the two ran down the road towards the gray smoke when a wall of fire separated them and formed a circle around Phil.

"Phil!" Exclaimed Dan when he looked back at Andrew who was calmly walking towards Dan. Dan cried out, as the roots appeared, and wrapped themselves around him again as he struggled to move. The other man wrapped his hand around Dan's throat.

" Oh Dan...I thought you had a deal, a deal you said you weren't going to go back on." Said Andrew, "but first I am going to Kill Philip Michael Lester."

He turned around to look at Phil and Phil's eyes as his fingers became webbed in between and claws formed at his fingertips, wings burst out of his back and horns came from his forehead as he saw the fire in his eyes. Phil looked around for something...anything to defend himself when Andrew grabbed him and tossed him into a tree which made him scream. Andrew did this several times before grabbing him and flying off before dropping him. He stood up and rubbed his head looking around...when he saw a scythe..which was odd. He looked up to see the blackrobed figure from before with its glowing red eyes.

" Are you..."

"You do not belong here...what are you doing here?" It asked looking down at Phil.

"I came to save the one I love from...him." Said Phil, the figure picked up his scythe and handed it to Phil. "Uh..um...are you really sure I-"

"Go!" It screeched and Phil screamed as a large wind blew him back to where Dan and Andrew were. He groaned and tried to recover from that, when Andrew picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

" What does it take to kill you?" Asked Andrew, Phil glared and clenched the scythe tightly before swinging it and hitting Andrew in his side. The demon yelled as a bright light shone from where he struck him. Phil's eyes widened..he knew what he had to do. He was finally going to end this night of terror for good. He sliced at Andrew who was backing away from him and trying to avoid being hit by the scythe before finally bursting into a ball of light and exploding. Dan fell back to his feet as the roots let him go and the scythe disappeared.

"Phil? where did you get that?" Asked Dan,

" Death like he literally just gave me his scythe and was like ok go kill the monster and try not to die...well..he didn't say that, he didn't say anything really well he-" Phil was interrupted by Dan hugging him tightly.

" Thank you Phil." Said Dan softly, "I love you."

"You're welcome, he didn't do anything to you...did he?" Asked Phil worriedly. Dan sighed and hugged Phil even tighter than before.

" I don't want to talk about it...I want to go home." Said Dan and...well..Phil honestly didn't want to push further. He nodded and held his hand with both walking to the grey door. They shared a look, and smiled before stepping through. Phil gasped, as he woke up and coughed at having regained his breath, he looked around and smiled as he saw the hospital room and the priest still there..when he heard the sound of a heart monitor. He immediately looked and saw Dan who opened his eyes and met Phil's gaze.

_1 Week Later_

Phil was taking a small nap, as he'd had a very exhausting day editing and doing the housework while Dan was out doing the shopping. He opened his eyes when someone lightly booped his nose. Dan chuckled and kissed his forehead, a smile on his face as he climbed into the bed with Phil who immediately hugged him.

" Hey." Said Dan,

"Hey." Said Phil, kissing Dan back. " So PJ and Sophie invited us to go to France with him for this project PJ wants to do. I think it would be kind of fun to go."

"That does sound like fun, we can go to the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre, eat french food and have fun adventures exploring everything." Said Dan, Phil smiled and nodded.

"My French teacher once said she tried this dish called Cuisses de Grenouille and it sounded delicious." Said Phil, when Dan looked at him oddly.

" Phil those are frog's legs" Said Dan, chuckling at Phil's disgusted expression. He kissed Phil and lightly pressed his forehead against Phil's. " Silly Philly."

Phil smiled and hugged Dan, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately, when Phil's hands trailed up under Dan's shirt to his back and he stopped when he touched what felt like scars. Dan sighed, and knowing Phil wanted an explanation took off his shirt revealing scars that looked..a week old on his back. Immediately Phil wanted to Kill Andrew...again. He hugged Dan tightly, as Dan hugged Phil back and laid in his arms.

"What happened back there bear?" Asked Phil.

" He wanted to break me down...I'd rather not go into details but, lets just say it was bad. All I could think about though was you...and how you'd come for me...and you did." Said Dan softly as he closed his eyes and thought back to those moments. " He didn't tell me the grey door was the way out. I'm sorry for what he put you through back there."

"You don't have to apologize..it wasn't your fault...I'm just sorry I didn't get to you sooner." Said Phil, when Dan looked back and kissed his forehead.

" At least you got there and came for me...thank you." Said Dan, Phil kissed him back.


	24. Chapter 24

_**hey guys, so guess who has a snow day? :D but honestly, it's actually kinda bad so I want to get this out before my power goes out... if it does anyways.**_

_**But yeah, here we are at the finale... wow, that was fast.**_

_**Redphan and I really appreciate you guys sticking around and reading. This was one of my favorite stories to write, and it made it even better to write it with one of my great friends :)**_

_**But without further or do, let's get on to the finale of 'Alone in the Dark'.**_

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~5 Years Later~~~~~<em>

"Daddy!" Five year old Thomas Howell-Lester cried.

Dan came running into his son's room at lightning speed.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Dan asked urgently.

Dan's urgency died down though when he noticed he wasn't in any real danger.

The little boy frowned at his dad. "Tessa!" He said, pointing to his closet.

Dan sighed, chuckling slightly as his daughter's antics. "Tessa, come out from the closet. What have Pa and I told you about playing tricks on your brother?"

A little girl opened the closet door with a mask on her face. She pulled it off her face and looked at her father, a grin on her face.

"Tessa Howell-Lester, leave your brother alone. You know he doesn't do well with his closet." Dan said, taking the mask from the little girl's hand.

She giggled and shrugged. "Sorry daddy." She said, before running off into her own room.

Dan sighed and looked at the mask before looking at his son. He looked so scared...

"Don't worry son, it's just a mask. It can't hurt you." Dan said, bending down to his level.

Thomas pouted and looked at his dad. "It's not fair. She always scares me."

"She's your sister Thomas, even more so your twin. She's supposed to. My brother and I growing up, gosh you should of seen us." Dan said, trying to cheer Thomas up.

The little boy cracked a small smile, looking at his dad.

"Why don't you play with your toys? Pa should be home soon with dinner, okay?" Dan asked.

He nodded and turned away, walking over to one of hos toy sets.

Dan stood up and walked out of the room and into the room he shared with Phil.

He threw the mask into the wardrobe and sat down.

Thomas and Tessa may have been twins, but they were nothing alike.

Ever since the day they were born... Dan and Phil both knew they weren't alike.

As they got older, their personalities started to come into play.

Thomas is more like Phil but looks almost identical to Dan. I guess the pregnancy came into play with that one as well.

Yes, Tessa and Thomas were conceived by Dan and Phil. Dan's a carrier, which means that he can get pregnant. Only a few months after Andrew disappeared, Dan fell pregnant... and that's where they are today.

But back to before.

Thomas is exactly like Phil, shy, quiet, prefers to do things on his own but has the most chocolate brown eye color, tan completion, and brown hair.

Tessa is exactly like Dan, adventurous, curious, more of an extrovert. However, she looks exactly like Phil. Sky blue eyes, pale with ebony hair that goes just past her shoulders. She's basically a female version of Phil... just way shorter and younger.

But they were absolutely perfect... Dan and Phil couldn't of asked for better kids.

"Pa's home! Pa's home!" Tore Dan from his daydream,=.

He chuckled and got up, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where his husband now was.

Phil looked up from hugging his daughter and saw Dan. He smiled. "Hey bear." Phil said, standing up now.

Dan smiled back, pecking Phil's lips. "Hi."

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Tessa complained.

The two men chuckled. "Okay, go sit down with your brother and we'll be right in, okay?" Phil said.

Her blue eyes lit up as she nodded furiously. She then ran out as fast as her little legs could take her.

They laughed. "She is just like you." Phil said, turning toward the counter.

"I'd hope that would be a good thing." Dan pointed out.

"Of course bear." Phil said, chuckling.

The two men spoke as they put plates together for their little ones. They walked together into the lounge where the two kids were sitting, waiting for their fathers.

They placed the plates down and turned on their favorite show...

A few hours went by and it was around 8. It was they kids bedtimes.

Phil put Thomas down and Dan put Tessa down. They kind of had this system that they would do every night, finding that it was the easiest way to get them to sleep at night. During this, they would switch every couple nights.

When the both met back in the bedroom, Phil noticed something wrong with Dan... He seemed distant slightly.

"Bear?" Phil asked softly.

"Hmm?" Dan mumbled.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Honestly, no." Dan answered.

And that sent Phil into a frenzy if worries.

Phil sat down next to him and took his hands. "Dan, what's the matter?"

Dan remained silent before speaking. "Today's the anniversary, Phil." He whispered.

It took Phil a moment before he put two and two together.

"Oh bear... I'm so sorry that happened. You didn't deserve it."

Dan looked at Phil. He smiled slightly. "You saved me though... and I'll always be grateful. I love you." Dan whispered, kissing his cheek.

Phil smiled. "I love you too bear."

"Let's spend the rest of our lives together." Dan said.

Phil's smile grew. "It would be an honor."

And with those last words, Dan and Phil crawled into bed, awaiting for the next day to come...

* * *

><p><em><strong>and there it is.<strong>_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I want to say thank you again for reading :)**_

_**bye guys :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life and Redphanqueen**_


End file.
